Crimson Skies
by SummerAngel92
Summary: Yugi feels sad and lonely. Then he decided to leave Japan. After three years, he comes back but it's not the Yugi they once knew.
1. Lies And Regrets

SummerAngel92: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story! This would be Yugi's Point Of View. So please enjoy!

Warnings: Mild languages, yaoi and angst.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I watched many students walk pass me chatting among themselves. School's over and students were planning what to do. Me? I'll just go home. I notice a certain group walked towards the gate. Then I realized it was my friends.

No, forget that. I DON'T have friends anymore. They're now friends with Yami, my darker half and the spirit of the millennium puzzle.

I hate him. Everyone thinks I'm a burden to them and Yami also thoughts that way. No one cared for me anymore, not even my own grandfather. He thinks highly of Yami and forgets of my existence. I hate him ……

But I also love him. Even though he does this and so does everyone else, I still love him.

My feelings for him grow stronger and stronger everyday. I wanted to tell him how I felt for him but I couldn't.

I feared rejection and he likes Anzu a lot. The chances of being together with him were too slim. So I just watched from a far distance hoping and wishing.

But things now were too much for me too bear. I was constantly beaten up by bullies at school and people laughing at me, saying I'm a weakling. My ex-friends also laughed too.

And Yami ….

He was laughing too.

I can't stand it anymore!

I want to run away. Run far away …..

From them

And from Yami.

So I made a decision. I will leave Domino city and to run to somewhere else where they will never find me. When will I ever come back?

I leave that to the hands of fate.

* * *

I gather my belonging and crammed them into my backpack. I looked at my backpack. Despite all the things I had stuff in it; it could still fit one more item. I looked around to see what I might still need to bring. Then I saw a photo frame, standing beside my Millennium puzzle. I walked towards and picked it up.

It was a group photo. All of us are in it. It was very special to me ….

But how they mistreated me and all, I won't forgive them …

I put the photo frame down. Behind the photo was something I scribbled on before I frame it. It was so long ago that I myself had already forgotten what it was. I didn't bother to see what it was since I am already leaving for good.

The Millennium puzzle was my most prize-possession but if I bring it along with me, they would be able to find me.

I can't let that happen or my plan would be ruin. Besides the puzzle should rightfully belong to Yami.

I took one quick glance around the room and left. Grandfather was sleeping in the living room. I took one look at him and looked down sadly. I took a deep breath and went towards the door. But before I leave, I left a tape near the phone and stick to it. It was a tape about the reason I am leaving. How they treated me. How they used me and abandon me when I needed them most. I left out the part about how I felt for Yami. There was no reason for me to tell anyway.

I quietly open the door and closed it gently behind me. A taxi was already waiting for me just across the street. I walked towards it and went in. The driver saw me and my stuff. I took a deep breath.

"To the airport." I told him. "And please hurry."

He nodded and we drove off.

It was already six o'clock by the time I reached the airport. I paid the taxi fare and was about to leave when he suddenly spoke to me in gentle and kind way.

"You know, boy. Running away isn't the right choice."

I froze. Slowly turning towards him. He was looking at me in a stern but gentle look.

"You don't have to run away just to make people notice you. Do you think people would be glad that you are gone?" he asked, gently.

I gripped on my backpack strap tightly. I will not change my mind and yes, they would be glad that I'm gone. No one would even notice that I'm gone.

"Are you …. going to stop me?" I asked quietly. I expected him to nod or called home but instead he shakes his head.

"It is your choice. I cannot stop you nor change your mind in doing this. You have a choice and only you can decide." He said, softly.

I turned around. "Then this is my choice." I replied, coldly. I'm not going to waste my time talking to him.

"Yami will surely miss you, Yugi Mutou." He replied.

I was shocked. How did he know my name and Yami's?

I spun around, demanding to know how he knew my name and Yami's when this was my first time I've ever meet him.

But he wasn't there.

The engine wasn't running anymore, the keys weren't there either. Suddenly I felt a tap on my back. I looked behind and saw a man in a green T-shirt and light blue pants looking at me.

"You need a ride, kid? Sorry, if ya had to wait so long cause I stopped here to get some food." He apologized. He walked around the taxi and opens the door of the driver seat. He went in and turned towards me.

But I ran inside the airport, trying to keep the fear and shocked within from rising. My mind was filled with question but I ignored it. Right now, I need to board the plane and forget the whole thing.

* * *

After checking in, I hurried towards the gate plane. I didn't noticed what was in front of me until it hit me. 

Hard.

I fell on my rear after I hit well...something.

"Whoa! Sorry there! Didn't see you…" said a voice in an American voice.

I looked up and jaw dropped. A tall and I mean, REALLY tall guy looked down at me. I didn't reply since I was shocked.

The tall man chuckled "Never seen anyone this tall, eh? Don't worry. I got that kind of reaction from everyone. Especially little kids …."he smiled.

I closed my mouth. Not because that the shock was wearing off but what he called me…

Little? I twitch at the thought.

"Yo Dar!" said a voice.

A man walked behind him. (A/N: This is Yugi's POV so Dar is pretty tall but not really)

"What's the hold up?" he asked looking up to his friend.

Dar or whatever his real name is pointed at me.

"I kinda hit this kid while I was walking …."He answered, sheepishly.

The man looked at me and gave me a warm smile. He bends down and offers me his hand.

"Sorry about that kiddo. Dar here didn't see you while he was walking." He said before frowning slightly. "Lost your parents? Don't worry, little boy. We help you find your parents." He replied with a grin.

I must've surprise him since I growled while standing up.

"First of all, I am not a LITTLE boy. I am 15 yrs old. My parents are dead and I know where I'm going!" I snapped. He looked at me, startled.

Before he had anything to say, there was an announcement.

"The plane to America will be taking off in 15min. All passengers please proceed to gate 7."

I quickly run. That was my flight! I ran towards the gate.

Good. I made it. I showed my ticket towards the lady. She gave me a warm smile.

"Please enjoy your flight."

I nodded and walk toward the plane.

* * *

After going in, I found my seat. It was near the window. I wanted to put my bag inside the compartment but couldn't. 

I was too short.

I sigh. Guess I have to hold my bag the whole trip.

"Need some help?" said a voice.

Someone picked up my bag from my arms. I looked beside me to see who it was.

It was the same person I bumped; no scratch that, crash into earlier.

I watched as he placed my bag into the compartment.

"Ari-arigatou…" I stuttered, embarrass.

"No problem." he smiled.

"Err… sorry about earlier." Said a voice.

I turned to look behind and saw the same man earlier. He looked at me, sheepishly while placing a hand behind his head.

"No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I just kind of lose my temper that's all…" I said, nervously.

"Well you just look kinda …." He trailed off, trying to think of way to explain.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Will all passengers please take your seats. We shall be taking off shortly." Said the announcer.

I quickly sat on my seat and notice the man looking at me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

I shook my head and he sat besides me.

"I guess we haven't properly introduced before." He said and extended his hand. " My name is Jake. Jake Walter."

"And that …" he said while pointing at the back. " Is Dar."

"Dar?" I asked, confused.

"My real name is Darwin Miller but most people call me Dar." Said Dar.

I looked behind and only saw hair.

I shifted to the right ( The window was on my left) and saw Dar looking down. Since he was pretty tall, he'll hit his head if he sat upright.

"Are you comfortable that way?" I asked.

"Yeah , kinda." He answered and shifted slightly.

"Don't worry. Let the air-condition cool his head." Jake joked.

"Very funny." Dar said, annoyed.

I giggled.

"So what's your name?" Jake asked.

I was about to say my name but I stopped. I didn't want anyone to know my real name so I thought of another.

"Yin" I replied. I began to wonder what made me say that but still it was still a nice name.

"Yin? Okay so what about your last name?" Jake asked.

I didn't reply but looked down while twiddling my fingers.

"Umm…okaaayyyy…"he trailed off "So why are you going to America?"

I shifted uncomfortably on my seat. I didn't think of that. All I wanted was getting away from Yami and the others.

He must be wondering what was going on since I didn't replied.

Suddenly the flight attendant walked near us.

" We are now taking off so please put on your seatbelt." She said.

I put on my seatbelt and so did Jake. The pilot greeted through the speaker.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome aboard."

He began to tell us about the safety and how to use the lifejackets in case of an emergency landing. The flight attendant showed us.

After that…..

The plane took off.

Deep inside me was telling me how wrong my action was and how I was going to dearly regret but no…

It was too late.

There was no turning back.

I watched as we went higher and higher above the ground.

Good Bye Grandpa….

Good Bye Everyone….

Good Bye …Yami.

I'm sorry .

* * *

SummerAngel92: (Crying) WHAAA!!! What possessed me to write this !? (Crying stop) Sniff Oh well. Pls R&R !!! 


	2. Reasons And Truth

SummerAngel92: Hiya everyone! Second Chapter is up! Pls enjoy!

* * *

**Yami POV**

I and the gang walk down the street. We went to the arcade and played some games. We enjoyed ourselves but I got a very bad feeling that something was wrong.

"Yami, is something wrong?" Anzu asked.

I smiled at her and shook my head. Anzu was a nice person and I considered as a great friend.

"Well that's good." She replied.

We were near the game shop when suddenly Tristan yelled.

"Hey! Isn't that a police car?" he pointed out.

We looked at where Tristan was pointing at. We saw a police car parked outside the game shop. I began to worry about Grandpa. I quickly run towards the game shop. Everyone was following behind me.

I ran in.

"Grandpa!" I said, worriedly

Grandpa was talking to two policemen. One was writing something and the other talking to Grandpa.

Grandpa looked at me.

"Yami, I'm so glad your home." He said.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" I asked.

Everyone was behind me and was also wondering the same thing.

"Is this … your grandson?" The police officer asked.

"Yes." Came the sad reply of Grandpa.

Everyone began to get confused.

"Is your name Yami?" The police officer.

I nodded, silently wondering what was happening.

"Your brother, Yugi." He said and paused for moment.

"What about Yugi?" Ryou asked.

The police officer sighed.

"He's missing …"

Everyone in the room became silent.

It was I, who broke the silent.

"What!? When!?" I demanded.

"An hour or two. We haven't clearly identified when he left. All we could get was that your grandfather found this near the phone." He answered and showed us a tape.

"It seems that your brother, Yugi had run away." He added.

"Run Away? Yugi?" I blurted out.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Yes. This tape was recorded two days ago. It seems that he might have planned this earlier." He said.

"Can we see it?" asked Anzu.

"Of course." He said.

We went to the living room. The police officer puts the tape insides the player and press the button. We waited and it started playing.

Yugi was sitting on the bed. He had small smile on his face.

"Hi guys. You must be wondering what's going on." He smiled. He took a deep breath before continuing "Well, it's simple really….I'm running away." He replied and gave a chuckle. "Funny, isn't it?"

He began to laugh softly.

"The reason I'm running away is too many. The main reason is probably that how you guys treated me. But I can't blame you…." He whispered. "It's my fault to begin with anyway. Besides, who wants to care for me anyway? I'm burden and rather be left off dead."

The word 'dead' made some of us gasp.

"But I couldn't. I was too weak to even try to commit suicide so I changed to other plans instead." He smiled. "I'm leaving behind everything. Everything I had but to tell the truth there's nothing that I'm leaving behind."

"My friends and some of my items are still here, in my bedroom." he said.

Then Yugi stood up and replied us in a hurt and angry voice "You USED me! And then what happens!? You throw me away!" he shouted. There were tears in his eyes.

"Especially you Yami. I thought that you will always be there for me. Protect me and never abandon me but you did!" he shouted even louder. "You laughed at me when I was in trouble and so does everyone else!"

He stopped and panted. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Even if I'm running away. I will come back." He whispered. "I vow that I will return."

"I don't know when but when I do…" Suddenly he smirked "I'll show you who is weak!" he laughed.

Then blank. That was it.

All of us were silent.

"It's seems that he is bent on getting revenge." Said the officer.

No one spoke a word.

"We will need the tape for further investigation." He said and took the tape out.

The other officer suddenly said "We will call you if anything comes up." He replied.

The two officers said goodbye and left.

"I'll be upstairs" I suddenly said.

Grandpa told the gang to go home and said that I need some time alone. I was grateful for that.

I went in Yugi's room and saw the millennium puzzle on the desk. His deck cards were there and also a photo frame.

I quietly walked towards it and hold the puzzle in my hand.

"Yugi……I'm sorry…" I whispered sadly.

I buried my head on my pillow and cried. I cried into Yugi's pillow for long time. There still was Yugi's scent on the pillow.

Strawberry. That was what my hikari's hair smelt like.

I remember how I laughed at him when he was getting beaten up. I was laughing. Laughing at my hikari's misery when I am supposed to comfort him and protect him.

He was right. We used him and throw him away.

Yugi….I'm very sorry…Please come back….

* * *

**Yugi POV**

They should have notice that I'm gone….

Hmph! Serve them right! They abandon me so it's fair that I abandon them!

……………

But then again……

No….

They deserve it! They finally got what they deserve!

I sigh mentally. I should have chosen another country to go. Like Australia, Malaysia, China or whatever country but it's in Asia.

I can't go to Japan neighboring countries. They'll find me!

But I have to face a very long flight from Japan to America.

I am so stupid! I shouldn't have just randomly chosen a country!

Sigh. I guess I'll just have to stick with it.

"Yin?" said Jake. He must've noticed how I'm acting.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking that's all…" I replied.

"So where are you staying in America?" he asked.

I look outside the window and saw it was already dark.

"I don't know." I replied, honestly.

I can see his reflection on the window. He was staring at me in shock.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked.

I closed my eyes.

"No."

"Are you… running away?" asked Dar.

Jake and Dar waited for my answer. I opened my eyes and saw my reflection.

I had no expression at all. My face held on to a blank look, which made it hard to know what my answer is…

"Yes."

I heard two soft gasp behind me.

"But ….why? Do you hate them?" asked Jake, worriedly.

"I don't have a family. Everyone doesn't even know that I exist."

"That's not true! I mean that they could be busy or -" I didn't want to wait for Jake to finish so I turned my heads towards him and glare at him.

I must have looked pretty scary since he instantly shut up. I looked at the window again.

We were quiet for a long while but that was before Jake broke the silent.

"So if that isn't it. Then what is?" he asked.

I looked at him. My expressions soften. "We just met. So how can I tell you something so personal?" I said, amused.

"Well that's because my mom once said that it was better to tell people how you felt inside than bottle it all up and wait for it too lose control." He answered.

I smiled at him. Then, I began to tell him about how they treated me. How they used me and how they had forgotten about me so easily.

Of course. I didn't tell them about the Millennium Items, my feelings for a certain spirit (I didn't told them that of course) and some few other things that was related to the Millennium Items of course. I didn't mention the names though.

Jake looked at me and thought deeply.

"So this people used you to help them and they just throw you out just like that?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Ya know, I'm beginning to think this people are really mean…." Said Dar.

"Yeah…." Said Jake.

I didn't say anything of course. I was kind of sleepy telling them the truth (Well not entirely) so I leaned my head against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A fat man was hugging his briefcase tightly as if he was afraid that someone might snatch it away from him anytime. He sat at the further front of the plane. He kept on glancing at his watch.

Then for the 20th time, he stops glancing at his watch. This time he was staring at his watch in fear.

Gulping slightly. He shakily got up and went to the back of the plane where the flight attendants were preparing a meal to its passengers.

There was no one and the man sighed with relief. He was about to return when a man in a black cloak was blocking his entrance.

The fat man was about to scream for help but a hand covered his mouth, preventing him from doing so.

The fat man whimper in fear.

The man looked at the fat man coldly.

"Do you have the pearl?" he asked coldly.

The man covering the fat man mouth released him. The fat man swallowed and nodded.

"I do…." He squeaked.

He shakily handed the briefcase to him. He took it and opened it.

On top of silk velvet cushion was a small, marble size pearl that glowed brightly. It was glowing pearly white.

The other man smirked.

"Boss will be happy to see it." He smirked.

"What about this guy?" asked the man, who was still holding the open briefcase.

"Hmm…." He leaned towards the man leaning closer.

"We'll get rid of him later. To many witnesses around" he grinned, evilly.

The man grinned back.

"All right, mister. You're free to go." Said the man.

The fat man quickly went out and heads for his seat.

"Let's go before anyone comes…" he said and opens the emergency door at the back of the plane.

The man holding the briefcase quickly shut it. He followed his companion and jumps off while his companion stood near the edge. Just as the flight attendant went in to see what was going on (Since they open the door , of course they would be a loud noise)

Nothing.

Everything looked perfectly normal.

The stewardess glanced around before shrugging. She went in and poured herself a glass of orange juice…

The man ….. didn't have the Pearl with him. Instead , it was in the jug where the lady was pouring herself a drink.

The jug was tip over and so the pearl was going to the same direction where the juice was pouring out. The lady would have noticed the pearly white glowing pearl that was going into her drink but she didn't.

Another stewardess walks in.

"Hey Lisa!"

"What?" The lady named Lisa asked and turned her heads towards her.

"A kid from aisle 15th wants a drink." She said.

"All right." She sighed. The glass she intended to drink was handed towards her friend.

"Thanks." She replied.

No one saw the pearl inside the glass since they were all asleep. The lights were dim so not even the stewardess noticed the glowing pearl.

* * *

SummerAngel92: What does this pearl do? Is it a good thing or bad? Who was unfortunate or fortunate enough to have ordered an orange juice in this hour!? And most of all, who were those two guys? Well read the next chapter to find out! !!!

Pls R&R !!


	3. Pain And Goal

SummerAngel92: Heelllloooo!! Third chapter is up!! Pls Enjoy!

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I sigh.

When will we reach to America?

Ugh…..

I think I'm getting air-sick.

I've never been onto an airplane trip this long…

"Excuse me please?"

I turned my head towards the sound. The stewardess was holding a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"Here is your orange juice." She smiled.

I smiled back and took the glass from her.

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked off.

I rest my head against my seat.

I began to wonder how I am going to survive…. My money is eventually is going to finish and I am still 15…..

I could get a job though…. But getting a job isn't going to be very easy……

I just hope I won't get a job as a …..

(Gulp) I hope not…..

I drank my juice but not finishing it and began to wonder again….

I'm going to face a lot of problem and danger now that I'm on my own……

I drank my juice once more.

Eh?

I noticed some sort of marble in my glass but when I drank a little bit more….

A pearl?

How did it get into my glass?

I took the pearl out and gulp finish my drink. I set my drink on those seat-trays and began examining the pearl.

It was a REAL pearl.

If I sold the pearl, I still have enough money to survive until I find a job…

But no. I'm a good person and whoever lost this must be worried …..

Maybe it could have been that stewardess…..

I took another glance at the pearl but the pearl wasn't white anymore but instead inky black.

I blinked in shock.

Suddenly it floated from my hand.

I was shocked and scared.

Suddenly it floated nearer.

I tried to back away but couldn't. I was paralyzed in fear when it came closer.

It stops floating closer but it was only an inch from my chest.

My eyes went wide with horror.

The pearl slowly went in. I could feel the cold object going deeper and deeper. I wanted to scream for help but found I couldn't. No sound came out.

Suddenly my body began to hurt really badly.

The glass slip from my grasp and I used my other hand to grip the place where it went through…..

My heart.

I felt like thousand of needles went through me. My head felt like bursting and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

But the worst of all was my heart. My heart was throbbing madly and I could even hear it thumping.

Help me! Anyone help me!

I couldn't take it anymore. The pain … was too overwhelming…

* * *

I could feel someone shaking me.

"YIN!" A voice shouted, directly over my ear.

I jumped and …..

'BAM'

'BANG'

"Shit!!" A voice yelled.

"Oww…" I winced in pain.

I blinked several times while massaging my sore head.

Jake was there even the stewardess and steward.

Jake and everyone else looked worried.

"Yin, you okay?" Jake asked.

"What do mean?" I asked but winced again. Whatever I hit was really hard.

"You were sweating a lot and you looked like you had trouble breathing…" Added one of the stewardesses.

I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I never felt so embarrass in my whole life!

I felt my face got red.

"I had a…bad dream, that's all! I'm fined now…." I quickly said.

The passengers looked at me for a moment before returning to normal.

Jake helped me by saying that I was now okay towards the flight attendants.

"Wow Yin, you sure can jump high…" groaned the voice from above.

I looked up and gasp.

"Dar! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry!" I gasped.

Dar gave me a goofy smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He chuckled before turning serious at me. "But most importantly is that are you all right?"

I smiled a little and nodded.

"Are you sure? You kinda freak me out there…" he said, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine. Just dreaming…." I said.

As the two settled back into their seats, I began to worry ….

Was I dreaming or was it real?

I mentally shook my head.

Get a grip on yourself, Yugi! Pearls don't do things like that….

But maybe it wasn't an ordinary pearl…..maybe it was something else…..

"Hey Jake…" I asked. I remember holding a glass in my hand before it happened …. I might have dropped it on the ground.

I hope it didn't break.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you saw a glass or something before I woke up?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." He replied.

"What was it?" I asked.

"A glass. I handed it to the stewardess."

"Tell me what happened…." I asked. Okay, the way I said wasn't really asking but instead more…Demanding.

"Err…well, I woke up and saw you looked really pale. Then you suddenly dropped your glass. It was empty though and I managed to catch it. Suddenly your other hand grip your shirt and the rest looked like you were in a lot of pain…"

"Where did I grip my shirt?"

"This side." He said and put his hand on his heart.

I tremble slightly. It was exactly how I dreamt off…

"What happened next?" I whispered.

"Well the place you were gripping on was well….." He trailed off, thinking of what to say.

"Was what?" I asked, sharply.

"Glowing?" he answered, slightly worried.

I felt my blood froze. Cold sweat was trickling down my forehead despite how cold it was inside the airplane.

Jake noticed.

"Yin?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He replied, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

* * *

I spend the next 5 hours thinking of what happened.

Questions are popping up in my mind and no answer. (Well not really. I managed to think of some possible answers though)

My head hurts.

"Hey Yin! What would you want?" Asked Jake suddenly.

I looked at him and saw the stewardess besides him holding the food-cart.

"What would you like, sweetie?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I could have hurled if it wasn't for the sake of my dignity.

I smiled sweetly at her.

"What do you have please?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in it. She didn't notice it though.

"Well, we have curry fish and rice." She said while pointing at the top and the bottom…. "Is vegetables with fried noodles."

"I'll have curry fish and rice please." I said.

"Me too." Said Jake.

The stewardess put our food on our seat-trays and went in front to serve the rest.

I open the blue-cover. The food was warm and looked nice.

I began to eat.

"Yo Dar! What did you got?" asked Jake.

"Vegetables" mumbled Dar.

"Oh."

I ate my food quietly. My worries of what will happen to me haven't rub off. I can't really say that it might have been real but still….

(Sigh) I think about it later.

After eating it (I gave the pudding to Jake since I was quite full) the attendant came and took away my plate.

I began to feel a bit drowsy. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Dream State**

Everything was dark. Everywhere I looked was dark! I began to feel … afraid.

"Don't be afraid."

I turned towards the sound.

A glowing white orb was there.

I felt fear rising within me.

"Shhh…Don't be afraid, Yugi." It whispered.

"Who are you?"

The orb glowed brighter.

"You don't need to know me, Yugi."

I was surprise but didn't ask again.

"Yugi. The pearl. It has chosen you as its guardian."

Pearl?

"Wait! You mean the pearl that went inside me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you have a pure heart, Yugi. Even if you did run away and seeks revenge, you will always have a pure heart."

I went silent.

"Yugi, you must be careful."

"Huh?"

I was surprised by that.

"Why?"

"Because many seek the pearl. The pearl has powers. Incredible powers." It said. "And you are to harness it power."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe now but you will slowly learn." It replied.

"But-"

"I must go…" It whispered.

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry but my energy is spent. I must leave…" Its voice was fading.

I felt myself being pulled away …..

"Yo Yin! Wake up!"

I groaned slightly.

"Wake up, sleep head!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Something different…

"Yin! We are in America, buddy!"

That got me fully awake!

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yup!" smiled Jake.

I took my backpack (With Dar's help) and left the plane along with Jake and Dar.

I went along with them since they knew around the place and I didn't want to get lost.

My English wasn't that good.

"So what are you going to do now that you're here?" he asked while we were walking.

I was quiet for a while before sighing.

"Well, to be honest….I don't really know." I replied.

He looked at me for a moment before glancing at Dar. Dar nodded and I was confused.

"Well, I and Dar here have a confession to make." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Umm...that is…Err….." He looked at Dar nervously but Dar shrugged.

Suddenly I felt a pang of pain.

I winced and hold my chest.

"Yin?" Dar asked.

I didn't reply. My whole body hurt. That's when I realized that this was the work of the pearl….

"Yin!?" Jake asked more worriedly.

I collapsed on my knees. The pain was coming back but this time it hurt a lot more than the previous one…

"Yin!" The two yelled.

I heard Dar began to call for ambulance.

People…People were around me. Crowding me.

Everything went hazy. I only could hear people whispering, Jake yelling at them to back off and Dar yelling for someone to call for ambulance…

Wh…Why?

Why me?

* * *

**Jake POV**

I yelled at the people to back off. They seem to have heard me and were now backing off.

Yin…

Something was not right.

"Jake! They're here!" yelled Dar.

I got up and looked. Hoping it is him….Only he would know what to do.

It is! It is him!

"Sam!" I and Dar yelled in unison.

He wasn't the only one.

Tank, Cleo, Rick, Rocky, Sandra and Danny.

The whole crew was here!

Sam rushed towards me.

"What happened!?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know!" I said. "Do something!"

He looked at Yin for a moment. He was hardly breathing!

He checked for Yin's life pulse…

"He's still alive but barely… We need to get him to headquarters now!" He ordered.

I nodded. I picked Yin up (Boy, was he light!)

We ran towards the exit and saw a white limousine.

We went in and Sandra was the one driving this time. Dar had to bend his head down so he wouldn't hit his head.

"Guys? Please don't tell me that Sandra is driving?" Dar whimper.

We didn't reply.

Suddenly we moved…..

Really fast.

All of us were scared.

Who wouldn't?

Sandra can be scary when she drives.

Sam was the only one not affected. He was much to worry about Yin.

In only 10 min, we reach our destination.

No, not the hospital.

HQHP (Headquarters of Human Protection)

We rushed our friend in and only to be greeted by…

"Kane!?" We yelled in unison.

Kane smiled at us.

"Well, Good Morning." He greeted. He looked at Yin who was in my arms. "I know what has happened and don't worry."

A bunch of doctors and nurse came. I place Yin onto the trolley and he was wheeled away by the nurse to the emergency room.

We were quiet for a moment but Kane coughed.

"Well come with me. I have much to tell."

We exchange glances and shrugged. We quietly followed him.

* * *

SummerAngel92: Finish! Well You all know what he's gonna be in the future! Just read and you'll know! PlsR&R!!!!! 


	4. Trust And Join

SummerAngel92: Hi! This is the part of the secret of the mystery pearl will be reveal! Yin, I mean, Yugi will kinda be different because of the pearl. Read and you'll know! Enjoy!

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I felt sort of tired and my body still hurts but not badly.

I open my eyes but I couldn't see….

Someone seems to have wrapped something black color, soft and silky around my eyes

Everything was so dark….

I can't even move!

What the hell is going on!?

"Are you awake?" said a voice.

I paused for moment before replying in a demanding voice.

"Where am I!?" I growled. There was something different about me….

"Calm down, Yin. You are quite safe…"

"How can I trust you?" I asked, quietly.

The voice chuckled.

I felt someone unwrap the cloth around my eyes.

I blinked several times. I could see several people around me.

"Jake? Dar? Is that you?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, it's us. Are you okay, Yin?" Jake asked.

"Sort off…Huh? What the!?" I exclaimed. My wrist and ankles seems to be held down by some sort of metal….

"Err….I'm very sorry about the chains." Said a man with glasses.

"Why am I chained up?" I demanded.

"Safety precaution, that's all." Said an old man.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Yin, this is Kane, Sam, Tank, Cleo, Rocky, Sandra and Danny." He said while pointing each of them. "And you are in HQHP." He finished with smile.

"HQHP?"

"It stands for Headquarters of Human Protection." Explained the person name Sam. "We are spies.

I blinked for moment, trying to get this information into my head.

"Spies?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Replied Dar.

I gaped at them.

"Why am I here then?" I asked confused.

"The pearl…" Kane replied, calmly.

"Pearl?"

"Yes." He said and walked closer to me. "I don't know much of it but all I can say it's a very dangerous thing…"

"Why?" I asked.

"The pearl has hidden powers. Incredible powers. Powers that can be used to destroy the world." He said, while looking grim.

"The pearl has mind of its own and it chosen you to be its master." Added Jake.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked, afraid.

"The only way of extracting it ….." he closed his eyes and looked at me with a grave-look. "Is to kill."

Everyone looked shocked and some of them gasp.

"There is no way you can kill Yin!" yelled Jake, furious.

"I didn't say that I will kill him…"said Kane, cocking an eyebrow at him. " Killing him would be impossible. The pearl is his, which means it will protect him at all cost."

"You mean the pearl has a mind off its own?" asked Sandra.

"Perhaps but there is no other explaination." He replied.

Then he pressed some sort of button and the chain was gone.

I sat up and looked around.

"You feeling okay, Yin?" Dar asked. I nodded.

I hopped off the table and notice something different.

Why am I the same height like Jake?

"Wondering why are you're as tall as me?" Asked Jake, amused.

"Well I can explain that." Kane said and I turned towards him. "The pearl would make you stronger, faster, smarter and perhaps even make you looked older."

"So the pearl speed up his growing process?" Sam asked.

"Yes but not his age."

"What is so dangerous about the pearl anyways?" asked Danny.

"Well….It's quite difficult to explain that since we don't have that much information…" Kane replied with a thoughtful looked.

"But however the pearl's power is dangerous. It may even take control of Yin….." he replied.

I gulped. That didn't sound too good.

"But do not worry. We shall make sure that doesn't happen." He smiled.

"So he is staying here?" Tank asked.

"Yes. Even though the pearl will be able to protect him. It will only happen if someone wants to take the pearl."

"So that mean if someone has the desire to take the pearl. Only then the pearl power will activate by itself…" I said, slowly. It was so confusing.

"I can't say that though. As I said so before, the pearl has its own mind." He chuckled. "Well that's about to clear things up, I will tell you more if I found more info on it."

He was about to leave when Jake called out.

"Hey! Aren't you going to ask him?"

"No, you should. I'm too busy, bye."

He left the room with a wave.

"You are going to ask me what?" I asked, curiously.

"Err…that's…..umm…."

"He wants to ask you to join the team." Said Cleo.

"Eh? Me? Join your team of spies?" I asked surprise.

"Yeah…."

I frowned for a moment. Are they using my newfound powers or are they just being friendly to me?

Either of them didn't sound too nice.

"I know we just met but we are also ordered to protect you!" he blurted out.

My eyes narrowed. They backed away from me.

"Because of what? I'm weak?"

"No! Of course not! Kane ordered us to train you be s spy!" he said, quickly. "Besides you need to protect yourself if anything happens."

My expression softens.

"Well I have no where to go and it's too dangerous for me to wander around…" I replied with a sigh. "So I guess I'll join in…"

They smiled brightly at me.

"We protect you and teach you all that we know!" said Rocky, brightly.

* * *

"Follow us. We're going to show you your room!" said Rick.

I follow them. We talked about each other along the way. Everywhere I go; people were very friendly to me. I felt happy. I have friends and a home.

But there was something that troubled me most….

The pearl….

Kane said that it will control me…

Even it is the beginning; I could feel it trying to gain control. I must be careful and must prevent it from taking over……

"Hey we're here!" exclaimed Cleo causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

We went in and I was amazed how big the room was.

"I'll will be your new roommate" said Sam, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Our team has 5 rooms. Me and Dar, Rick and Rocky, Sandra and Cleo, Tank and Danny.

"Why don't you have a roommate?" I asked, curiously.

"Because he's a doctor in our group. So he has that creepy doctor stuff that he used to perform on innocent victims…" teased Rocky.

"Be careful or you might end up like my dummy."

Rocky instantly paled.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" he quickly said.

"Dummy?" I asked.

"He has a stuff dummy which he uses like a patient. And believe me…" he groaned "It's not a pretty sight…"

A horrible image came to my mind but I shake the thought away.

"So when will I start training?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 11.00am" Jake said.

"First, we need to get you your stuff anyways." Said Rick and suddenly he covered his mouth as if he had made a mistake. "Oops…."

"What?"

The boys looked at each other and said in unison .

"Good luck, Yin."

I was surprised by that but was shock when suddenly Sandra and Cleo grab each of my arms and began to pull me backwards.

"Wha!? What are you doing?!"

"Get some clothes for you, weapons and other things. The boys will show you around later…." Cleo squealed in delight.

"Huh?"

"Oh I know! Let's go to that new shopping mall!" Sandra excitedly and Cleo squealed at the suggestion.

"Yay!!" squealed the two girls and began to drag me.

The boys exchange helpless glance and looked at me.

I could only think of two words in my mind while the two somehow had some incredible strength continue dragging me.

Oh shit.

* * *

The two had chosen a lot of outfit for me. I let them do the choosing since they seem to be an expert in it.

They picked some clothes for me to wear since my clothes were….too small…..

So I wear what they picked for me but not of it satisfied them.

Not until now though….

"Oh my god! You looked hot!" Said Cleo in admiration

I blinked and looked myself at the mirror. I looked at myself in shock. I looked exactly like Yami! Well, except that my eyes were violet and I don't have Yami's lightning bangs….

But I had Yami's cold eyes and my height was as tall as him.

I was wearing a red, sleeveless leather top that showed off my muscles. I was also wearing black leather combat shoes, which was Sandra's idea. I was wearing black, leather pants however…..Cleo added some of her ideas.

She cut both sides of the pants. It would have been okay but she cut to high up. It was just an inch below my boxers.

"Cleo…." I growled. "Why did you have to cut my pants like this!?'

"Because it suit's you, honey." She smiled sweetly.

"But this is too much!" I hissed.

Suddenly Sandra came with a vanilla cream cloth, folded neatly in her arms.

"Here! If you feel so embarrassed, why not wear this to cover?" she said.

I took the folded garment from her and wear it.

It was a trench coat.

I looked myself in the mirror. It covers the side though and it looked great too!

"Wow! You're the first person to ever look good in what we choose!" said Cleo.

"Yeah! The boys wouldn't even looked good in a trench coat." Added Sandra.

"So do you like it?" the two asked.

I smiled at them. I've got to admit that I looked good in these clothes.

"I love it, thanks for helping." I said. "These clothes would be enough…"

But the two didn't think that was it.

Suddenly Sandra jumped up.

"Wait! I'll get some accessories to match that outfit." She said and went off to another section.

When she came, she was holding a pair of black fingerless gloves made from leather. She was also holding a necklace.

"Here try these out." She ordered.

I put on the gloves and the necklace around my neck. It had a cross in the middle.

"There all done!" she said with a triumphant looked all over face "Come on let's pay for it."

"Err…girls? I don't think I have enough money to buy these clothes…" I replied, nervously.

"Oh that's okay! We're not going to pay by cash but on the headquarters credit card. Every spy has one of them but yours have to wait to get one." Explained Cleo.

"Oh."

* * *

We paid for the things and were now walking.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Weapons" they replied.

"Really? Where?" I asked looking around.

"Just follow us." Cleo replied.

We walked out of the mall after paying. It was almost 6.00.

Only God know how long I have been inside the mall

Cleo and Sandra was leading me inside some an alley.

"Err…Girls? Where are we?"

The air around was making me feel chilly and uneasy.

"Don't worry. We're just going to get your weapon and we'll head home." Sandra said, calmly.

Then we walked to the end and turned to the right. There was weapon store there.

"Did you get your weapon here?" I asked.

"Yup! The whole crew did." Cleo replied. "Come on."

We went inside which was slightly warmer than the outside.

"Hey girls! What can I do for you?" An old man asked.

"We're looking for a weapon for our friend here."

He looked at me and nodded. We followed him to the back of the store.

There were a lot of weapons!

"What's your name?" he asked while rummaging through the shelf.

"Yin." I replied.

"What kind of weapons do you like?"

"Umm…I don't know." I shrugged. "Guns maybe…."

"Well just in luck!" He chuckled. He pulled out a long black case.

He placed in on top of the counter. We looked at it closely.

It looked pretty old and it was very dusty.

I open the case and saw two gold color handguns.

"It's called "The Twin Sun". It was called like that since both of them are gold color."

"Is it real gold?" Cleo asked amaze.

"Well no, the color is gold but not the handgun." He answered. "Try it out."

I aimed the gun towards the wall.

I've never held a weapon before, let alone a handgun…

Thinking it was empty…..

I fired.

'BOOOOMMMM!!!!!'

We were thrown backwards by the impact except the old shopkeeper.

He ducked under the counter just before I pulled the trigger.

The girls were coughing because of the dust.

"YIN! WHY THE HELL DID YOU FIRED!?!?!?" screamed Sandra at me.

"How was I supposed to know it was empty!?" I yelled defensively.

"Oh my god…." Muttered Cleo.

We got up still brushing the dust off and looked around.

"Hey old man!" yelled Sandra. She stomped towards the counter.

The old man got up, brushing the dust off.

"Why the hell didn't you told us that there would still be bullets inside!?" demanded Sandra.

"Must've slipped out of my mind…" He chuckled.

"Even though it still had bullets…" frowned Cleo. "It would only make a hole in the wall…."

We glanced at the wall. The wall was gone, leaving a very big hole.

"It did make a wall didn't it?" smiled the old man.

"Yeah but not a big one! It wasn't supposed to explode!" yelled Sandra.

"Take a look at the bullet inside."

I handed the handgun (The one I used to fire) to Cleo.

Cleo open the bullet chamber of the guns and was surprised to see four color bullets.

"Why are the bullets red, green, gold and blue?" I asked.

"These are special type of guns. The one you're holding right now has ordinary bullets but this one has a special bullets." He said with a grin.

I looked at the handgun in my hand and aimed it at another wall.

When I fired, there was no explosion but a loud bang.

"So this one has ordinary bullets but that one has special bullets?" Sandra said.

The old man nodded.

"What do the colors do?" Cleo asked.

"The red one is for catching bad guys using a net, the green one is a smoke bomb, the blue one is very sticky bomb, and the gold one is sleeping dart." He explained while pointing each of it. "And the last one is a purple color bullet bomb."

"The ordinary handgun needs just about any bullets but the special one can produce its own. It needs about 30 minutes to make each of it." He added.

"So is this gun your choice?"

I nodded.

We paid for the handguns, bullets and the hole in the wall. Later that, we head back to headquarters.

It was 8.00 pm so we said good night to each others since we were tired anyways.

I went into my room and went to sleep without changing.

So many things happen today and I felt uneasy about it.

Very uneasy…..

* * *

SummerAngel92: Hullo! The next chapter will be Yugi's first day of training! And if possible, a mission too! Pls R&R!!! 


	5. Training Session And Mission

SummerAngel92: Hiya! This chapter would have lots of ACTION!!! Yugi looks kinda cool with two handguns! Enjoy!

* * *

**Yugi POV**

"Yin-Chan, please wake up…." Said a voice.

I drowsily open my eyes and saw Sam.

"Sam? What are you doing?" I asked, sleepily.

"I'm your roommate, remember?" Sam chuckled. "Now wake up, Yin. Today you're going to train with us."

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled.

Sitting up, I noticed I was wearing my…. Boxers?

"What happened to my clothes?" I squeaked, embarrass. I looked at Sam who gave me a friendly smile.

"Com put them in the cupboard."

"Com? Who is that?" I asked, confused.

"Hello Master Yin." Said a mechanical voice.

I was surprise and looked around to see who it was but that was no one except Sam.

"Com is a highly advanced computer, design to help us…" Sam explained.

"Com took of my clothes?" I asked, relaxing a little.

"Yes. Now please get dress. I and the others will see you in the training room." He replied. "Oh and Com will get you something to eat too, see you later."

After he left, I got up and went to the bathroom.

After getting ready, I saw a plate of toasts on the table.

I wasn't really hungry but I took a piece anyway.

"Master Yin, the training room is on the 10th floor." Said Com.

"Really? Thanks." I replied. I grab my weapons which were on the shelf.

"I also reloaded your weapons. Good Bye." Com said.

I nodded and walked out of the room.

'Com said the training room is at the 5th floor.' I thought to myself.

I went to the elevator and press the button. The door slide open and went in.

I was about to press the button but I was amaze how many floors they were. There were about 80 floors. I press the button and the door closed.

There was sentimental music playing inside the elevator.

I waited for a while and when I reached where I was supposed to go.

The door slides open and I saw the most spectacular sight ever!

There were a lot of people inside. A lot of them were training while the some just watch.

"Yin! Hey Yin!" Yelled a familiar voice.

I looked at for the voice. I saw the whole group was there.

I walked up to them and smile at them. "Good morning." I greeted.

Jake, Dar, Rick, Danny, Tank and Rocky were…. Staring at me…

"What?"

Jake didn't reply but looked at Cleo and Sandra who were both grinning.

"Girls, why did you dress him up like this?" Jake groaned.

"Why not? He looks cute though." Giggled Cleo, making me blushed a little.

"Come on." Sighed Jake. He walked in front and we followed behind.

He pressed some sort of button and another door open. We went in and we were in a ….

Empty room?

"Err….guys? There's nothing here…." I said looking around.

No reply…

"Guys?"

There was no one!

"Jake!? Dar!? Anyone!?" I yelled. But no one reply. It was so quiet…..

Suddenly something sharp whiz by.

I yelled in pain and grasp my arm. Blood dripped from the wound on my arm…

What this real?

"Yin, do not be afraid. This is just a simulation." Said a voice from above.

"What!?!?" I yelled and looked up.

There was no one but the voice continued.

"This is simulation but if an enemy hits you. You will feel pain and might even think you're arm is bleeding but it's not." Said the voice again. It seems it's Kane voice….

"Hey Yin! Think if this as a game! Shoot as many enemies as possible but avoid getting hurt!" advised Jake.

I frowned for a moment before letting a smirk.

'A game, eh? That shouldn't be too hard…" I thought.

Suddenly I heard something swing by but I quickly ducked.

There was about 15 to 25, but they seem to be a lot of them.

I quickly shoot at my enemy from behind. It fell to the ground when I did. I shoot at my enemies but they kept on coming! My ammo is going to run out soon.

Suddenly something metallic grabbed me from behind.

I felt myself being brought to the air and tossed away like a rag doll. I hit the wall hard.

I painfully looked up and saw a robot looking at me. He slowly bends down and grip on my neck painfully.

He pushed me up the wall, trying to choke me. Even if this is a simulation, why is my body numb? Why was I was lacking of oxygen that was desperately needed?

Why?

I closed my eyes. This was only a simulation and I already lost……

I…I….

* * *

**Normal POV**

Jake and the others who were in the simulation control room, looked worriedly at their friend who was currently pinned on the wall.

He was in pain.

"Kane, what's going on? What's happening?" Jake demanded.

Kane didn't reply but continued to watch. He's hand was drumming near the 'Stop Simulation System' button.

"Kane!" Jake yelled. "Yin can't do it! He's new at this! We shouldn't have put him in the simulation! It's too dangerous!"

Kane gave a sigh. "Very well. I shall stop it. He is indeed too…weak." He said, leaning close to the machine.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I snapped my eyes open. Weak?

I gave a low menacing growl. The robot that had been trying to choke me just called me weak….

I used my legs and gave a powerful kicked at the robot's stomach.

The robot let go and I dropped to the floor. I didn't bother to catch my breath. I was angry at what Kane had said. He had called me weak through the stupid robot.

I kill him later.

Growling slightly. The rest of the robot stood in front of me.

I am going to finish this….

I am going to show them that…

I

Am

Not

Weak…..

* * *

**Jake POV**

What the hell!?

Yin suddenly kicked that robot stomach!

Wow…

But wait a minute!

How did he-

"Kane!" I suddenly yelled out.

"Hmm?"

"What did you do?" I demanded.

The group was now glaring at Kane.

Sure he was nice but he can be sometimes being a bastard…

"Nothing." He calmly replied.

We glanced down through the window.

Yin had already wiped out 10 of them.

The look at Yin was….creepy.

"Kane? He looks very …angry." Said Cleo, worriedly.

"Oh so it seems." Chuckled Kane.

I stared at him. How can he be so calm and even thinks that this is amusing!?

"Sir! The subject Yin has disappeared…." Informed the scientist.

"Where is he?" asked Kane, curiously. He glances around the room.

Yin was gone but the robots had been wiped out!

"Finishing time 4 min 15 sec. Number of targets destroyed is 65, sir!" another said.

"How many hits points had he taken?" Kane asked, continue searching for Yin.

"20 points, sir."

"WHAT!?" We yelled in unison except Kane.

I didn't expect that he only receive 20pts of damage. Mostly 45 and above because the simulation is dangerous and 65 targets destroyed in 4 minutes?!

You have got to be kidding me!

But then again maybe it could have been that pearl……

"Well that is certainly quite surprising…" said Kane, looking at me with a smile.

"But where is Yin?" Rocky asked.

I was about to shrugged when a cold voice spoke.

"I'm right here."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone looked at the door. There was Yugi (A/N: To the readers is Yugi but to the characters is Yin, Okay? Don't want to confuse you!)

"Yin, are you alright?" asked Sam, concerned.

Yugi didn't reply but he looked at Kane with a murderous look.

"Yin?" called Dar, trying to get him to answer.

Suddenly Yin aimed his gun at Kane.

Everyone gasped.

"Yin! Don't!" pleaded Jake.

Yugi POV

I aimed my gun at his head.

Jake pleaded me not to shoot but I don't give a damn about it anyway.

I want Kane to suffer.

"Are you wanting to shoot me?" asked the calm voice of Kane.

My grip on the gun tightens.

"Yes." Came out my simple reply.

I could feel everyone eyes stare at me in disbelief.

"Why?" asked Kane.

Why? You made me angry….

"Because I called you weak?" he asked.

I didn't reply because that shouldn't be the reason why I wanted to do this…..

"Yin, Kane was only kidding…"said Rick, trying to make it sound like he did.

No….

"No. Kane must pay the price." I replied, coldly.

There was a silence when I had said that.

Kane…

He must pay the price…

"Yin. We could work this out on a different way…." Danny said.

I closed my eyes but they snapped open. My eyes….I could see on the window…..

They were filled with rage and revenge….

"No, Kane must SUFFER!" I shouted and fired. I had suddenly fired, Kane….

Kane didn't have the chance to dodge it…

He was hit …..

By my guns….

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Yugi fired; everyone had either taken cover or closed their eyes and eyes, trying not to imagine the scene.

Kane, lying on the ground…eyes widen in shock and Yugi….Yugi with a horrible smile. His eyes were filled with thirst for more lives to be taken….

A long moment of silence when they heard footsteps. Then the footsteps stopped and later a soft thud which sounded like someone had kicked the body lightly.

Another silence before everyone heard something squeaking. After a while of squeaking, they heard a muffle laughed which cause everyone surprised.

Suddenly they heard Yugi laughing hysterically and a thud which sounded like someone had fall.

Everyone open their eyes and was shocked to see Yugi…

Laughing hard while sitting on the floor. Tears were at the corner of his eyes which were from the laughter.

"Yin?" Asked Jake, worriedly and scared. He was wondering if Yin was laughing because what he had done or he was insane….

Yugi pointed at Kane who was ……

"(Snoring)"

Asleep?!?!

Then they saw something else, Kane face had…black marker painted all over his FACE!!

Yugi was still laughing but not too hard.

Yugi's laughter was contagious that it had made everyone in the room laughing as well.

After a while of laughing, Yugi had now slowly stopped laughing and was now standing up.

Everyone was also doing the same thing. The scientists coughed and got up to check on Kane.

"So can he remove it?" asked Cleo, giggling.

The scientists looked at Kane face for a moment before staring at him.

The silence by the scientists was enough to tell the group the answer.

All of them sweat-dropped while Yugi snickered.

They slowly turned to looked at him with wide eyes.

Yugi thought that they were upset thinking the marker was permanent, gave an apologetically smile.

"Don't worry. It's actually semi-permanent so maybe a week or so, he would be able to remove it." He said, reassuringly.

"It's not that, we actually…..err…..well…." Jake trailed off, thinking what to say.

Rick rolled his eyes, "We are wondering if you're alright, that's all."

"Eh? Of course I am! Why do you ask?" Yugi replied.

Before Jake could reply, a loud beeping sound was heard.

"The Gold Team, Captain Jake Walter and his crew please report to the center!" Called out a voice from the room.

"Yeah! A mission!" Sandra yelled out happily.

"Well, it's show time!" Jake grinned and was about to leave when he realized that Yugi was standing still.

"You too, Yin!" Jake smiled.

"But I-" Yugi was cut off by Cleo who grabbed his arm.

"Don't be silly! You are part of our team! And don't worry, we are going to help you along the way!" giggled Cleo

I gave her a weak smile and followed them

The Center was just 2 floors above the training room.

When we reached there, I noticed that the whole place was surrounded by large machines.

In the center was a huge round table. On the middle was a hologram of the globe.

"Com, what is our mission?" Jake asked.

"Three months ago, a special project called The Gold Star has mysteriously disappeared.

A group of scientists were supposed to complete the project has too disappeared. Your mission objective are too retrieved the project and save the scientists."

"That wouldn't be a problem." Jake muttered. "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded. He looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I hesitated for a while but then nodded.

"The plane for research lab in Germany waits. Your gadgets required for this mission are…" suddenly in front of us was a table laid out neatly was the gadgets.

"Cable launchers, laser pen, jetpacks and heat sensing glasses." Com explained.

We took the things and put them in the bag (Which was actually jetpacks).

We went to the hanger where a transport was ready to take off.

"Nervous?" Sam asked.

I smiled at him. "A little. I've never really thought that my life would actually be adventures…."

"Well then, don't worry! We always look out for each others while on a mission…" Sam replied, reassuringly.

I nodded and went into the plane.

I'm pretty sure that exciting things will happen….

* * *

SummerAngel92: Yugi is going on mission! Yay! The next one will be all about Yugi's mission!! Pls R&R!! !! 


	6. Misson And Bosses

SummerAngel92: Hey ya! This would be about Yugi's mission! So enjoy!

* * *

**Normal POV**

High above the clouds, a large black jet flew at a great speed towards its destination…

"Capt. Jake! We are now nearing the research lab." Informed the pilot.

Jake nodded and went to tell his crew.

Sandra and Cleo were sitting at one corner, chatting while the rest was also busy doing their own things. Except Yugi who was sitting near the window, looking out.

"Hey." Jake said and walk near him. "You're alright?"

Yugi smile a little before in faded when he look at the window.

"Yeah, I guess so…."

"Don't worry, Yin. Even though it's your first time, I know we will do a good job." Came out the reassuring reply of their captain.

Yugi nodded.

Jake then remembers something important and turned towards him.

"Oh by the way, you should have this." Said Jake and handed him a watch.

"Umm…thanks, Jake but I don't really need one…." Replied Yugi as Jake placed the watch on his palm.

"Well even though it looks like it, it isn't."

"It isn't? Then what is it?" Yugi asked, slightly confused.

"It's actually a communicator but thanks to HQHP advanced technologies, they can actually make it into many things…"explained Jake. "It's also a tracking device if you ever got lost."

"Oh" Yugi replied. "Thanks."

"Don't lose it, okay? It's very useful while we are on a mission."

Yugi nodded and wear the watch.

Suddenly a red flashing light appeared on the wall with a loud siren.

Jake stood straight and clapped his hands loudly so that they can hear.

"Okay crew, this is it! It's show time!" he ordered.

Everyone nodded and got up. They're objectives are to find clues and find out what is the project all about.

"Get your jetpacks ready!" Jake ordered.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

My heart began to beat excitedly when the exit door, automatically slide open. I normally would have think that this was a bad idea and back out but I think the pearl made me feel different.

I wasn't scared anymore! But instead a rush of adventure swept me.

I watched as the girls jumped off first. They too were feeling excited.

Sam, Rick, Rocky, Tank, Danny and later me. Dar and Jake wanted me to go first.

I looked down from the plane and I saw that we were 6000ft from the ground.

My grip on the side door loosens and I was off the jet.

I allowed myself to dive a little more then quickly activate my jetpack.

I wasn't steady at first but later got used to it and flew down.

I gently landed on the ground. My jetpack automatically deactivate since I didn't want to waste it in case I need it.

Looking around, I realized that I was in a jungle. Suddenly my watch flashed and Jake's voice came out.

"Yin! Where are you?"

"I'm in ….somewhere...." I muttered and looked around at my surrounding.

"Well I forgot to tell you that not only your watch can communicate but also can find others too!"

"How do I do it?" I asked, curiously while fingering my pendant.

"Simple. The watch will flashed to a certain color and a name will be shown in it. It will only work do so when you're with us. If it is white, then be careful because it can either be an ally or enemy." Explained Jake. "And it can only detect in 300meters only."

"Thanks. I'll try it out now."

"Alright. According to the tracking device in your watch. I say about 650meters away from us."

"Which side?" I asked while looking around.

"Just up front."

I quickly run. I didn't want them to wait for so long. I run for a while before slowing down. I could see the lab and it was pretty big. However it look like no one has been there for a long time……

I walk towards the lab and saw the others were at the door.

Jake saw me and stood up.

"Okay gang, let's go in!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"There's no door! How can they get in without a door!?" growled Danny.

"Maybe we could blast open a hole?" suggested Tank.

Jake shakes his head. "No, the whole place is pretty old so it might collapse. We better get in another way…" he replied, looking at the building.

The research lab looked as if no one was here for a long time. The building had multiple cracks, in and out.

"Sam?" Jake asked.

"Well we can use that window but I'm not sure if the floor there is even stable. The whole place is weak so it's too risky."

"I'll go." Volunteered Yugi.

"Are you sure? This is your first and-" Jake was cut off by Yugi who shake his head.

"I know but I promise I'll be careful. Besides I came here to do what I'm supposed to do, not sit and watch."

Jake hesitated for a moment.

"Yin's right. All of us came here to do what we are supposed to do…" Sandra pointed out.

"All right. Just be careful."

Yugi nodded. He activated his jetpack and fly near the window. Yugi hand reached out and touches the window pane. He felt a jolt and a headache.

He saw something. A man pushed out from the window. Blood splattered on the ground. Something in his hand flashed.

Yugi quickly landed on the ground. The group ran up to him.

"Yin what's wrong?

Yugi didn't replied but bend down and started digging on the soft soil.

"Yin?" Cleo asked, confused.

"I saw something ….like a vision. Someone died here at this very spot. He was holding something….." muttered Yugi.

Yugi paused when he felt something…..something thin and…

Bony.

He digs a little more when he could feel it. A hand. A skeletal hand but seems to be clutching on something.

Yugi grasped the bony wrist and yanked it out. There was a loud snap like bones were broken….

"AHHH!!" shrieked Cleo and Sandra. The boys stared in shock at the skeleton hand.

"Oh my god…." Tank whispered.

Yugi looked at the hand in disgust. He was about to throw it away but then he remember why even dig it up in the first place. He slowly pry open the hand and saw a golden key.

"A gold key?" Jake asked in confusion.

Yugi handed the key towards him and tossed the hand way but he tossed in a wrong direction but at the girls feet causing them to screamed in fear and ran behind Tank.

Danny had a smirk on his face. He picked the bony hand up and waved in front of their faces causing them to squeal.

"Come on, girls. It's just a creepy, skeleton hand!" laughed Danny.

Cleo angrily pointed at him. "Keep that thing away from us!" she shouted.

Danny chuckled slightly but throws it away.

"Well what do you think this could be?" Jake asked, curiously while examining the key.

"A key to get in maybe?" suggested Rocky, looking at the door.

"The guy fell out of the window. Why didn't he use the door then?" said Yugi.

"Yin, how did you know he felled out of the window?" Sam asked surprise.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't really know. When I touched the window pane, something hit me like a vision…"

"Do you think it could be the Pearl's powers?" Rick asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I wonder what power I will gain. I haven't given in to much think about it until now. I shudder a little when I remember the vision.

Horrible. Even the feeling was eerie.

"Well we are still no idea and we can always depend on Yin sooooooo…." Looking at the crew "Any idea's?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"You're the leader." Tank pointed out. "Don't you have a bright idea?"

"Let's look around this place. There's got be another entrance…."

We agreed on the idea and split into 5 teams.

Jake and Dar

Me and Sam

Cleo and Sandra

Tank and Danny

Rick and Rocky.

I and Sam went behind the building. Nothing out of the ordinary. I tapped on the ground, hoping for a trap door or something.

"Still nothing?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Nothing here except……" I paused since I saw something shiny right behind Sam. It's was in the jungle.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked and looked back. I didn't reply but walk towards it. When I reached there, there was a red button on the tree. I blinked for a while and I wonder if I should press it.

Should I touch the red button? I'm not too sure what will happen…..

Well no door and no ideas so yeah.

I pushed it and waited…

Nothing happen.

I sigh. I walked back to Sam.

"What was it?"

"A red button…" I muttered.

"Button? Did you press it?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Nothing happen."

"You mean nothing BAD happen…" chuckled Sam.

Suddenly the ground I am standing on tremble.

The tremble was minor at first but now it was MAJOR!

Jake and the others were running towards us.

"What's happening!?" Jake yelled

"I'm not to sure!" Sam exclaimed.

The ground open a hole and we didn't realized that until we fell in.

All of us quickly activated our jetpacks. The hole we fell into seems deep.

"Whoa! Good thing we have jetpacks!" Danny said with relief.

"What happen?" Jake asked.

"I saw a red button and out of curiosity, I pressed it." I replied.

"Well it seems that we have reached the underground of the lab. Come on and stick to your partners!" commanded Jake. "It's too dark in here. Everyone, use your communicator to light the way."

I pressed the side of the watch and a bright light shown like torchlight.

We flew down and were quiet along the way except…..

"You freaking bastard! You hit me!" came out the angry reply of Danny.

"Hey! It's was an accident!" Tank said, defensively.

"Alright up there?" Jake asked.

"Stupid head shoved me…." Grumbled Danny.

"Did not! It was an accident. A minor accident." Tank countered.

The two began bickering. I growled with annoyance.

"Will you two shut up!? It's no one fault!" I hissed.

"But he-"

"Now!" I snapped.

Danny gawked at me and realized how fierce I was. He just nodded and so did Tank.

I began to worry inside of me. I could at least settle it nicely. But they were so annoying that I just lose my cool.

I worry that this was perhaps the pearls doing…..

I had come to realized that the trouble of the pearl may just be the beginning….

* * *

**Normal POV**

"You have failed me…." Snarled a menacing looking man.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know it had slipped out. Please forgive me!" begged that man.

"I am not merciful but very well, I will give you one more chance." The man replied icily. "But if you fail me, your fate is sealed!" he hissed.

The man trembles and nodded.

"Get out of my sight! And find me that Pearl!" he snarled.

The man yelped and quickly run. He disappeared behind the doors.

Suddenly a beautiful looking woman walked in.

"You know, sweetie. I could do the job…." Smiled the woman, evilly.

The man smirked. "Huh! Even so, your job is to entertain me…."

"Of course. Anything for you, Mr. Boss." She purred. "But I don't understand. Why do you want to find that pearl? We can always get another…."

"Well my dear that is no ordinary pearl…That is a pearl which possessed power that I must have."

"Really? I've never heard such things." She frowned.

"Well I must obtain it to harness its power." He replied with a smirk. "But of course, the pearl is still a mystery and so is its power."

"Hmm…interesting."

"The pearl can be proven very dangerous. Nothing will stop me from obtaining the "_The Soul Pearl_."

* * *

SummerAngel92: Well I couldn't think of a name for the pearl so I decided it would be called the Soul Pearl.

Yugi lose control of the pearl and allowed it to possess him! Tears and bloodshed maybe!Pls R&R!!


	7. Clues And Fights

SummerAngel92: Hello! Nothing much to sayso enjoy!

* * *

**Jake POV**

As went deeper, the place got colder.

"Hey, I can see my breath!" said Tank.

"Of course dummy! This place is freaking cold!" shivered Danny.

"Jake, the temperature here is quite low…." Sam said and looked down.

"But we can't turn back. The entrance closed!" I replied.

"What do you think could be down there?" asked Cleo.

"I'm not sure but let's go find out…Come on!" I ordered.

We went deeper and then we saw a dim light down below.

"Look! A way out!" Sandra pointed out.

We went down but stopped when we saw a small opening.

"There. We'll go through there." I said. I looked at Yin who was hovering above me.

"Yin, you think you could blast this open? I don't think our laser pen can cut a big hole for all of us to go in." I asked. Yin nodded and withdraws his gun. I quickly moved out of the way and those close to him. He aimed at the small opening and fire. A loud boom was heard. When we opened our eyed, we saw below us was a big room, probably a warehouse.

We landed on the ground and looked around. It wasn't empty and the lights were on. Someone must still be here.

"Someone must still be here but didn't Com say that this place was abandoned?" Rick asked while looking around. "Come on, team."

"Not so fast." Said a voice, icily.

We turned around and saw a man in white lab coat. He was smirking at us.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am Doctor Andes. And you three are." He point at us. "Trespassing private property!"

Suddenly a group of men surrounded us with guns. They surrounded us in a tight circle.

"Capture them and bring them to the prison." Ordered Doctor Andes.

Even we are skilled fighters, we can't possibly take out this many! Timed for the S.B

"Everyone. S.B now!" I whispered.

Yin looked at me, confuse before Sam whispered "Escape."

Dr. Andes was pretty sharp-witted. He seems to have guessed what will happen.

"Now capture them before they escape!" shouted Dr. Andes.

Cleo quickly grabs a handful of purple colored pellets and threw them on the ground.

Purple smoke appeared and surrounded us. It was a thick smoke and could also suffocate you.

We quickly scattered and Dr. Andes was shouting at his men to capture us. Some of them was hitting each other and capturing each other by mistake. We quickly ran.

We ran and didn't stop until we made sure we weren't followed. They must be looking for us but we are far from them right now.

We panted and gasped for air.

After collecting enough air, I counted my crew and immediately paled.

"Jake what's wrong?" Sam asked me.

"Where's Yin!?"

Everyone went paled as well. "He was beside me when we were trying to get out of the smoke!" Sandra panicked.

I quickly switched on my watch. Yin! Yin! Are you there!?" I asked, desperately.

No respond.

"Oh no! They got him!" gasped Cleo.

"We have to find him!" yelled Danny and was about to turn around to return but Rick grabbed his shoulder.

"No! They probably are looking for us!" Said Rick and held Danny back.

"But-!" Danny was cut off by Sam.

"We shall find him but we must find that project 'Gold Star' first." Sam reminded.

"But what if they do something to Yin!?" Danny countered.

"Danny, focus! Yin will be okay." Sam said trying to calm Danny down. "Don't forget…" he said, softly.

"He has the pearl." Sam finished.

"Sam has a point. Yin has the pearl's protection." I added.

The rest went silent. Sam released Danny and Danny heaved a sigh.

"All right." Danny said. "What do we do?"

I sweat dropped and scratched the back of my head nervously. Danny looked at me wide eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't have an idea!?" exclaim Danny.

I chuckled nervously. "Not really…"

Danny twitched.

Dar turned his head back. We did as well and heard running footsteps.

"Let's go! They're coming!" Dar hissed.

We quickly run.

"All right. We have two priorities." I panted. "One, find the Gold Star. Two, Find Yin!"

The gang nodded and we quickly went to search for the Gold Star.

'Yin, please be safe.' I thought, silently.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I groggily open my eyes. Everything was hazy but I could tell that I was not alone. There were a few more peoples dressed in white.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked, gently.

"A little…" I muttered and sat up. My body was too weak and I felt like as if I was…drugged.

"What happened?" I asked, drowsily since my body refused to move.

"You were drugged and captured." He replied.

I tried to register this. So I was right, I was drugged. But how…?

Then I slowly remembered. Sam told me to escape when Cleo threw that smoke bomb but the smoke was too thick and ….someone covered my mouth with a white cloth.

Then after that, I must've fallen asleep.

Ugh…my head hurts.

My energy slowly returned and the dizziness in my head lessens.

I looked around and saw which I guess, the missing scientists.

"What happened? Why are you here?" I asked.

The scientist sighed and looked at the metal doors.

"Well it was about five months ago, we were on a secret project called 'The Gold Star'. The Gold Star is supposed to stop enemy movement and let them freeze. However after several tests, we decided to halt the project since the results are incurable." He explained.

"The result was paralyzed. The experiment we used all paralyzed after the test was completed." Said another scientist.

"How?" I asked.

"The project is used for stopping the body movement for a short time. After performing it on the test subject, they bodies stopped moving and was forever paralyzed after several hours." Continued the scientist.

"But Dr. Andes refused to do so. He locked us and continued the project…"

"He completed the project by himself?" I questioned.

"No, he had help. A man named Mr. Boss helped him."

"Mr. Boss?" I asked again.

"Yes, he is a very dangerous person and is also quite powerful. Dr. Andes is one of his minions."

"What does he wants with the project?"

"He wants to sell it as a tool of war. Mr. Boss is very greedy and very power-hungry."

I paused for a moment before standing up. I need to help the scientists since it was after all my mission…

I quickly looked around. Jake and the others were not there!

"Did anyone besides me come?"

The scientist shakes his head. "No. Only you."

'The others must have escaped.' I thought.

Then I remembered my communicator. I quickly contact Jake.

"Jake! Jake, can you read me? Jake!" I called. No reply.

"It's no use. You can't contact anyone since Dr. Andes has built something to prevent us from calling help. You have to go outside to contact people."

My arm fell to my side. Great! Just great! I'm in a prison cell and there's nothing I could do. I was about to say weak when I realized that I seems to hate that word. (Who wouldn't?)

I glanced around and suddenly remembered my gadgets.

"Where's my bag?" I asked, looking around.

"The guard in charge has it."

"Oh."

I looked down on the floor. I mentally cursed. I can't believe it! First mission and I blew it! I began to wonder if Jake made a wrong choice.

Suddenly I felt my chest ache. I winced in pain. Whenever I feel upset or angry, it hurts. The pearl seems to be reacting through my emotions. Then I remember about what Kane told me. The pearls have powers and I already know I have one which I can see about something that had happened. But how?

I was interrupted when the door open.

I looked to see who it was and saw it was a man.

"All right, ya lousy people get up!" He barked.

I suddenly got an idea.

"Get up!" He barked, harshly.

The scientists obediently obeyed and stood up. I just sat there looking at him. The man growled and went over me.

"Get up!" He growled. I didn't obey and he got impatient. I received a hard punch across the face. I hit against the cold-hard floor. He walked near me and I quickly surprised him by using my leg and swiped at his legs, causing him to fall on his back. I quickly straddle him (A/N: No pervert thoughts please.) He looked at me, wide eyes.

"Bastard! Nobody needs to listen to your shits!" I yelled and gave him a strong uppercut. He instantly was unconscious. I heaved a sighed and got up. The scientists looked at me, shocked.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I ordered.

I quickly went out with them following behind. I needed my things first.

"Where do you think my stuffs are?" I asked.

"Perhaps the control room. We also need the cards to gain access to the lab. That is where the Gold Star is."

"Lead the way." I said and followed them.

They lead me the way but they quickly stopped when we heard several people talking. The control room has guards. I peeked inside and saw 5 people inside. They seem to be talking about the intruders.

I looked at one of the monitors and caught sight Jake and the others running. They disappeared from the screen just as one of the guard looked at the monitors. I mentally sighed with relief.

I caught sight of my things and my guns on a desk. A blue card was beside my stuff. 'That must be the card.' I thought.

I looked at the guards and they had their back facing me. I quickly sneak past them and went for the desk. I quickly duck when one of them looked back. I was near the table so I gently rose up and take my guns. Waiting for a while, I took the card and put it in my pocket. I grab my backpack and was about to return back to the scientists but I forgotten something important.

The backpack was open and everything fell down to the floor with a loud clatter.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The guards quickly looked behind to see what the noise was. They saw a teenager with tri-color spiky hair and were sweat-dropping.

"Hey! How did you escape!?" He demanded and move towards me.

Yugi muttered "Oh-uh. This is not good…" as the guard was getting closer.

He couldn't escape since the scientists were in bad shape.

The guard tried to punch him but Yugi quickly evade it. He once saw this in a movie. He grabs the arm which the guard tried to punch him and yanked him forward. He used his knee to kick at the stomach. The guard double over and Yugi used his elbow and hit him on the nape hard.

The other guards were now charge at him. He took one down with a kick on his head, the other an uppercut. The fourth one had come behind him and had one arm around his neck tightly. Yugi choked and tired to pry his hands off. Then Yugi elbow behind him and when the grip loosen. He grabs both of his arms and throws him at the last guard. The scientists quickly went to his side. (They were to busy watching him fighting)

"Are you alright?" He asked. Yugi coughed for a while since the guards grip was painful.

"I'm fine." Yugi replied and got up. He quickly went to the controls before collecting his fallen items. He needed to help his friends.

"How do I operate theses things?" Yugi asked and randomly pushed a button.

The screen showed the entire building plan. I saw the name 'Control Room' near to the Warehouse. It was the same place they came through and almost captured. Well for the others, not him.

"Where is the Lab?" Yugi asked.

"It is in the building but it is above us. This place was a warehouse and transportation area. The lab is the building. You must go up to do so but you need to go there quickly! Dr. Andes and his men are probably there to precede their plan."

"How?"

The scientist walks towards the control and press several buttons. He points at a red flashing dot.

"The red dot is where another lab is. That place is has a gadget which might come in handy. A hover board. We used it incase of an emergency."

Yugi studied the blueprint before nodding. "Will all you be safe here?" I asked.

They nodded. "Good Luck, boy." He said. "And I almost forgot….. The key."

Yugi looked at them. "Key?"

"Yes, they need the key to actually use it. That's why Dr. Andes kept us here and did not kill us. He needed the key but one of our scientists got it…."

Yugi looked down sadly. "The man dead. The key is with my friends." He said softly.

The scientists were taken back. "What? Tom is dead!? Oh my …." He replied.

There was a sad silence. The scientist coughed and Yugi raised his head. "That is terrible news indeed but at least the key is safe." He looked at me, grimly. "But perhaps he might have another way of activating the project without it. No hurry! There is no time to lose!"

Yugi nodded and quickly went to where the lab was. Yugi just hope the rest will know what to do and be all right.

* * *

Jake and the others had stopped running since they had already shaken them off. 

"I hope Yin's okay…" muttered Jake.

"Hey look guys!" exclaimed Sandra.

The group looked at where she was pointing at. An office room.

Maybe they could find a clue there.

Making sure no one was inside, they want in and started to look for clues.

After searching everyplace, Sam found a file.

"Hey I think this might answer our questions."

They gathered around him and Sam opens it. They read every content.

"Gold Star main purpose is to stop movement temporarily but it can also be fatal…." Jake said.

"Permanent damage paralyzed and was halted…."Continued Sam.

"Dr. Andes disagrees and joins Mr. Boss? Who the heck is he?!" asked Danny.

"Mr. Boss is a power hungry man and greedy too. Dr. Andes probably wants to give it to him so he can sell it…." Sam finished.

"The Gold Star is at the lab which is…..in the building!?" Cleo said.

"No wonder Yin got a vision where the man fell off the window! He was trying to prevent it from Dr. Andes from getting the key!" Dar said.

"But Dr. Andes is a scientist so he probably knows how to activate it without the key!" Rocky said.

"All right, team! We'll have to get out of here and to the surface! We have to stop Dr. Andes. We will save the rest later!" Jake ordered.

Everyone nodded and quickly went to the warehouse. They were going to use the same entrance to get out.

* * *

SummerAngel92: Finished! Sorry for not updating. A storm causes the internet to be unavailable in my house! I am verryyy soorrryyy!!! Oh and Yugi will meet 'Mr. Boss' too!

Pls R&R!!!!!


	8. Finale and Enemies

SummerAngel92: Hooray! This is where Yugi meets Mr. Boss and finished his mission! Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I kept running since I needed to get to the lab. The farther I go, the colder the place got. It was so cold!

I shivered and wrap my coat tighter. My hands were beginning to feel slightly numb….

Suddenly I saw the name 'Research Lab' on to the door. I entered and felt it was colder. I began to wonder how on earth they had managed to work under this condition.

The room fairly large with all-sorts of equipments. The room was completely frozen! A lot of the equipment can't be used since they turn into ice.

I looked around for the hover board and found it, lying on the table. I was about to grab it when suddenly a loud whir, caught my attention. I frown but decided to ignore when something sharp zip by just an inch from my neck and was stuck to the wall!

It was knife.

I quickly spun around and barely managed to dodge another knife zip by!

It was a robot. It had several knives in his hand! He hurls 5 of them at me!

I duck quickly and they zipped above me. I had to destroy it if I wanted to get the board out alive!

Wasting no further, I grab my guns from behind and shot it many times. It backpedals and landed on the cold tiled floor. I sighed with relief and turn around to grab the hover board when something whirs loudly. I slowly turned around and saw it was slowly getting up. This was no ordinary robot. Before it could rise up any further, I quickly gave a powerful right kick causing it to topple over but it raise again.

'Won't this thing stopped!?!?' I mentally snarled and gave an uppercut.

No use. It was weak but still can stand up.

'I'm wasting my time here!' I quickly grabbed the hover board and was about to escape when a metal door suddenly shut my way out!

I was trapped!

The robot grabbed me from behind and tosses me to the wall like a rag doll. I coughed and winced from the impact and the cold icy wall. I glared at my attacker who was advancing towards me, slowly.

There was no way I'm going to give up!

I swing my leg at him and he fell. I had to finish him off. I quickly grab the laser pen from my bag and activate it. I began to slowly use it and cut him.

He was struggling to get up but I held him firmly in place. It a while, he stopped and has ceased functioning. Taking a deep breath, I got up and grabbed my hover board and realized the metal door was there. I pointed the laser at it and slowly cut it. I quickly escape and head towards the hangar bay.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Jake and his teammates had finally reached the warehouse. They were half glad that that they were only two sentries.

"Cleo. Sandra. Think you can take them out?" Jake whispered.

The girls gave a thumb up and disappeared.

A guard was patrolling the area due to Dr. Andes orders and the intruders did not notice Cleo sneaking behind him. Before he realized it, Cleo twisted his neck and ended his life.

Another one heard the crack, looked around. "Bill? You're okay? Bill?" He called out.

Suddenly Sandra appeared from behind and pushed something into his back. The guard looked down and saw a sword out of his stomach. Sandra yanked the sword out and he collapsed on the floor, lifeless.

Sandra sheathed her sword. (Where it came from, I'll tell you later.) She glanced at her partner and gave a nod. Jake at the hole that Yin made earlier.

"Come on, there's no time to lose!" He shouted out. They quickly flew up and up to the hole.

* * *

Yugi had no problem of 'disposing the guards' that were guarding around. Yugi's sweet, innocent nature was replaced by a ruthless and brutal nature. It was all of the Pearl's transformation.

Yugi looked around before hopping onto the hover board. He quickly sped off to the surface.

* * *

Jake and the group have reached the top and were now using their laser pen to cut an opening. After a while, they finished and reached above the surface.

However….. Dr. Andes wasn't the only one standing there with a smirk on his face. Another man in a white tuxedo. "Well, what do we have here? Spies from Kane. What a wonderful coincidence."

The guards around them aimed their guns at them. The team slowly landed down.

"I presume you are Mr. Boss?" questioned Sam, eyeing at him.

"Clever." He smirked.

Dr. Andes glanced at Mr. Boss. "Perhaps we may use them as…..guinea pigs." He suggested.

"Excellent idea! Now I may witness the power of the 'Gold Star'."

Jake swallowed hard. This was not good….

* * *

"Oh dear…" said Sam.

Their situation has become graver than ever. They were tied up, a group of big and muscular men around. Not to mention that they are going to be paralyzed for good.

"Perhaps the Gold Star not only paralyzed you but it will cause your body to stop functioning too. Oh this I shall certainly enjoy…." He smirked.

"Maybe the Gold Star won't activate. I mean it can't work without the key…." Cleo hoped.

Suddenly one the men yelled "The Gold Star has activated!"

Sandra squeaked fearfully. "Maybe not…"

The machine was powering up and the ray was aiming at them.

"Well goodbye, spies. It has been a pleasure of meeting you." Mr. Boss sneered.

Suddenly where the two guards were standing was blown off their feet when the wall behind them exploded.

A figure was seen through the smoke.

"Yin!" They yelled out.

Yin was standing there with a pair of black glasses which was apparently the heat sensing glasses.

"Yin! The Machine!" Jake yelled.

Yin used his guns and fired at the machine. The machine sent electrical sparks before exploding. Rick who has been secretly using the laser pen broke free from the chain and quickly frees the others.

"Another? You spies are such a pest…." Said Mr. Boss shaking his head. "Boys!" He ordered.

The guards raised their weapon. "Kill them." He commanded.

The guard fired but the team dodges from the bullets.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

Jake and the others began to fight. It wasn't easy since they're a lot of them.

Suddenly I felt something swept over me….like a death aura. Reacting quickly, I spun around and barely managed to stop my attacker punch.

"You somehow sensed me. You must be quite powerful…." The stranger smirked.

I quickly used my legs to kick him but he stopped it with his free hand.

"Not bad…..For a rookie!" He replied and twisted my leg. I yelled in pain but quickly head butted him.

I broke free when he loosens his grip. He rubbed his forehead and glared at me, menacingly.

"Your gonna regret that you didn't do that…." He snarled.

"Don't think so." I snapped and whipped out my gun, wanting to shoot him.

He disappeared before I could get him in range…..

I was shocked. 'What the hell…'

Suddenly I felt someone breathing on my neck heavily.

"Beautiful….What's your name, lovely?" He asked, seductively.

I twitched with annoyance. Not only he called him lovely but also was very close.

Too close.

"Get away from me, you freak!" I yelled, angrily. I spun around and swipe a punch at him. He dodge it easily though.

"Child's play, don't you think?"

I felt angrier than ever! He was just teasing me! Yugi Mutou does not like to be teased…

"Shut up!"

I lunged at him and tried giving him an uppercut punch. He countered it by grabbing my arm and placing his arm around my neck. I was having a hard time breathing…

"I pity you. It seems you have no experience in combat fighting…." He sneered.

I used my remaining strength by swiping back his leg, causing him to fall along with me.

I roughly push back and he fell painfully on his back. I broke free and aimed my gun at him.

"Don't move or else…." I warned.

He stopped moving and was glaring at me. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you…."

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded. I realized that the whole building is about to collapsed!

"Yin! Let's get out of here!" Jake yelled.

I quickly got up but not letting my weapon down. He smirked and I saw some pellet in his hands. He threw them down and a thick smoke surrounded me. I couldn't see but Jake grabbed my arm. "Come on!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the sky colored crimson, many people in black suits was busy recovering the remains of the 'Gold Star' and helping the wounded scientist.

Jake who was watching notices something…

"Yin, are you okay?" He asked.

Yin turned to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering what had happened to Mr. Boss and his lackeys…"

"Well it seems that they had escaped. It's too bad though but at least we saved the scientist and destroyed the 'Gold Star'." He smiled slightly.

I nodded.

"Hey guys! Come on! We're going already!" Called out Tank.

"Yin?" He asked.

"Alright."

They boarded the transport and were ready to go home.

* * *

"It seems that they had foiled my plans….." Said Mr. Boss.

"Mr. Boss! We have information of the Pearl's whereabouts." said Dr. Andes.

"Hmm…."

"Well it seems that someone has found it…." Dr. Andes replied.

"Who?"

"Well you may not believe it but it was that spy..."

"What!?" He demanded. "Which one?"

"The tri-color haired one. The one that Black fought earlier….."

"Well that explain why he was pretty strong…." Muttered Black. (The same one Yugi fought earlier)

Mr. Boss paused for a moment to think.

"What shall we do, love?" Asked the beautiful young woman.

"For now we won't do anything. But soon that Pearl shall be mined…." He smirked.

* * *

SummerAngel92: I hope its okay. I'm not really good in doing a fighting scene. The next one is Yugi returns. Yay! Oh and since this is a yaoi type. I'm thinking of putting the crew in the following pairs. Only Dar doesn't have one. Sorry! Pls R&R!

Jake/Sam

Cleo/Sandra

Tank/Rick

Rocky/Danny

The Crews full name….

Jake Walter

Darwin Miller

Sam Sander

Cleo Classic

Sandra Liz

Rick Timer

Rocky Bans

Danny Hector

Tank McCloud

Yin Tyler (Yugi's new full name)


	9. Arrangement

SummerAngel92: Yugi is going home!!! And boy! Would Yami and the gang will be surprise! Really surprise!!! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

A figure slowly backed away as the figure advanced towards him. A gun gleaming in the darkness was aiming at it. Several bodies at his feet…. 

"Game Over." Said the figure with a smirk.

The figure hidden in the shadow fired. The figure lurched forward as the bullet hit it. At the same time, a mechanical voice was heard.

"Simulation Complete."

The room was instantly filled with light. The 'bodies' disappeared in a flash of light. The figure gave a sighed before wiping the bead of sweat that was trickling down his chin.

Then a large door appeared behind him and slide open. The teen turned around and saw a man with glasses name Sam Sander.

"That was splendid, Yin. You are certainly improving." He commented.

The teen named Yin smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly a woman with black haired name Cleo Classic walked in.

"Hey guys! Jake has something important to tell us." She said.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see her. "All right."

The three went down the hall. It was quite busy on that day so you could see people scurrying around. They reached their destination which was lounge room. Inside was several people chatting or relaxing. Yin looked around for his friends before Sam pointed at the far-side of the corner.

"There they are." He pointed out.

The trio walked towards them. A man with brunette hair name Jake Walter smiled at the approaching trio.

"Hey Yin! How was the new upgraded simulation?" He asked.

Yin shrugged a little. "Not bad."

"He finished every one of them. He is improving quite fast." Sam said.

"Jake, Cleo said there was something important. What is it?" Yin asked.

The group exchanged glances. Yin frowned a little. "Everyone?"

"Err…..about that….Well…You see…" Jake trailed off.

A blonde hair girl who sat beside Jake coughed slightly. "Kane wants to talk to you."

Yin blinked. "Why?"

"Maybe you should see HIM. He is better at explaining things." Growled Tank McCloud.

"What's wrong with you, Tank? Why so upset?" Yin asked, confused.

"Stupid bastard." Muttered Rick Timer.

"Huh?"

"Rick!" Danny Hector hissed.

"What!?" grumbled Rick

"Shut up!"

"Yin, just ignore him. Kane is at his office." Darwin Miller said while glaring at Rick.

"Oh that is not necessarily. I'm here." Said a voice.

The group looked at towards the owner of the voice which was Kane.

The group glared at Kane except Yin who was looking baffled at his comrade's behavior.

"I wish to talk to Yin Tyler." He glanced at the people who were looking at them. "Alone."

"Please leave the room." Commanded Jake.

The people in the room looked quite confused but they did not disobey Jake orders since he was a higher rank then them. The people left and so are Yin's comrade.

There were only two people in the room which were Yin and Kane.

Kane sat on a nearby couch. "Please sit. What I will say may shock you."

Yin sat in silence.

"As the leader of HQHP…."He said. "I am assigning you and your crew, 'The Gold Team' to be sent to……"

Yin blinked. Wondering what was going on…

"To Japan…."

Yin felt his body went numb. 'Oh shit, he isn't going to sent me to….?"

"Of Domino City."

The group was outside the door, waiting for Yin to come out.

"Do you think he would accept this?" Asked Sam, worriedly.

"Well that I'm not sure." Replied Jake. "But then maybe yes."

There was a cold silent. The other teams who were practicing were also silent. When Kane wants to talk to someone like Yin, everything was silent….

"WHY!?!?!?!?" Screamed the voice within the room. They all know who the owner of the voice….

Kane voice was heard but not too clearly. It seems that he was explaining to Yin…

"NO!!! I REFUSE!!!" Yin screamed only louder and much angrier.

More explaining….

"I STILL REFUSE!!! I WON"T!! NEVER!!!" He screamed.

Jake cringed. Yin was really upset, no wait, upset doesn't sound right. He was extremely angry.

Suddenly there were a loud boom and later angry curses. The door was violently swung open causing it to bang against the wall. The sudden noise caused everyone to jump.

There stood at the doorframe was none other than Yin Tyler.

Yin stomped towards the elevator without a word.

Kane came out, coughing slightly. "Well he took that quite well…."

Everyone stared at him in shock. "What the hell are you talking about!? Yin's angry!" Danny growled.

"I've never seen Yin so angry …"Sam said.

"Well yes. However he agreed anyways." He replied. "After all, this is a very important mission."

"When will we go?" Asked Sandra Liz.

"Next week. We need to finish the arrangements." He answered. "But in the mean time, you should help to calm him down. This mission is very important since Mr. Boss is planning something disastrous."

"Don't worry, Kane. We'll do our best." Reassured Jake.

Just before they leave, Kane called out to them. "Oh and please sent someone to repair the hole in the lounge room."

* * *

Yin stepped in to the room with the door slide shut behind him. He walked to his bed and flop on it. The bed bounced before settling down with Yin's weight. Yin stared at the blue ceiling. 

'I wonder how grandpa and the others are doing. Three years has passed…..' He thought. 'Maybe they didn't care at all….'

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door slide opens.

"Hey Yin. Are you still upset?" asked Sam.

He turned towards him while giving him What-Do-You-Think look.

Sam smiled a little. "Okay. Guess you are still upset."

"I just ….well….." Yin sighed.

"Three years passed, Yin." Jake pointed out.

"True but still….."

"Yin." Sam said, firmly.

"What?" Yin asked.

"Forget about the past. The present is more important."

Yin fell silent. "I can't." I whispered. "I don't want to forget about it."

He looked away. Feeling of sadness and pain washed over him. "But I'll try to."

Sam sighed. "Very well. I can't force you to do something anyway."

"Come on, guys! Let's just forget about Kane stupid orders and go to the club! I heard there one opening just down the street." Cleo said. "Want to come?"

* * *

Yin hesitated for a moment before smiling and sat up. "Sure." 

"When will the plan commence?" Asked a man with a sinister smile.

"Not very long, Mr. Boss." Said the man in a white lab coat.

"Excellent."

"Soon. Yin Tyler. Very soon." Smirked Mr. Boss.

* * *

SummerAngel92: Well I guess Yugi isn't going back in this chapter but the next chapter will certainly be Yugi's arrival at Domino City! Pls R&R!! 


	10. School Part 1

SummerAngel92: Yugi is now home!! And probably he will also go to school! I have a strong dislike for Anzu so yes, there would be some bashing! Enjoy!

* * *

_A week later….._

"Wow! This place is awesome!" exclaimed Cleo while looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"Yes, it's quite wonderful." commented Sam.

"The foods here are also great!" said Dar.

"What do you think, Yin?" asked Jake.

Yin did not say a word.

"Come on, Yin. Enjoy yourself." said Sandra.

"No." Yin replied, coldly.

Sandra sighed. Yin was acting silent and cold ever since the changes….

"Cheer up, buddy! It's a bright day and you should lighten up!" Tank chuckled.

"Whatever." Yin snapped.

A black limo was outside the airport, waiting for their arrival. When the driver saw them, he gave short bow.

"Good evening. I am Tim the driver. I shall be driving you wherever you wish to go." he said, politely.

"Thanks." said Jake.

Tin open the door for them. They went in and sat on the leather seats.

Tim rolled the window in between them down.

"First, I shall take you to your home which is not far from here. Please enjoy yourself." He said.

Then they started moving.

**Yin POV**

I had my arm folded on my chest. I was still not happy about the changes. Even though it is a mission, I still didn't want to go back home.

I heave a sigh. I hope I won't meet them…..

'As if that wouldn't happen...' I thought. I narrowed my eyes when I realized that I…

Was going to the most frightening place ever….

School.

Just the thought of it made chills goes down my spine.

Why? Why me?!

I'm going to school to learn. I'm going to school to see old ex-friends.

I am going to school to see Yami.

"Yin, what's wrong?" Sandra asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Doesn't sound like it. What's wrong?" She asked in a motherly tone.

I looked at her and saw how much she had grown. I was the youngest in the group. Dar was 26. Sam and Jake are 25. Cleo and Sandra were 21. Tank and Danny were 23 while Rick and Rocky were 22.

I was only 18.

Over the past three years, I've grown completely onto a different person.

I still kept the style of my hair and the color but it was a bit wild though. I had muscles though but not much. I've also grown slightly taller too. I was wearing my favorite clothes. Vanilla cream trench coat, red sleeveless leather top, black leather pants which were cut just below my boxers (Cleo's idea), black combat shoes, black fingerless gloves and a necklace with a cross at the middle.

"Heelllloooo…..Earth to Yin. Are you still there?" asked Sandra and I felt her tapping on the top of my head.

"Yes, I'm here." I replied, annoyed while gently pushing her hand away.

"Like I said, what's the matter?" she asked.

"It's just that …well…." But I sadly sighed. How could I explain something so difficult?

"First of all, we are your best friends and we will always be looking out for each other." said Sandra.

"And secondly, if someone hurts you. I'll give them a good bashing." Tank smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"Alright you guys." warned Sam. "Remember we are here to find out Mr. Boss plans and stop him. Not to hurt people."

"We know that, Sam but Yin's ex-friends are so mean! They should deserve a good punch." Rick said.

"If you see a girl with brown hair, blue hair and always babbling about friendships. Don't hesitate to kick her ass." I muttered, darkly.

"Let me do it. The guys don't dare hit girls anyways especially Danny…" Cleo said.

"Hey!" Danny yelled.

"Don't worry, Yin. Everything would be alright." Jake reassured.

"We are here." Tim said.

Tim opened the door for us and we step out. When we did, we weren't staying in an apartment or house. We were staying in a mansion!

"Wow…" Cleo said, amazed.

"Come on!" Jake said and we went towards it.

It was utterly incredible! Along the path were two huge fountains. The courtyard was filled with beautiful flowers and tall trees. Since it was getting dark, there were lights along the pathway.

We went in and saw a several peoples dressed in uniforms.

"These people would be serving you. If you need something, they would be happy to help you." Tim explained.

"Thank you." Sam replied.

The servants brought our bags up to our rooms. We were having our own room this time.

The servant placed my bags on the carpeted floor which was violet color. My room was big and nice.

"Do you need anything, sir?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Very well, please ask if you need something." and left with a bow.

I decided to sleep early since the next day; I would be going to school…

I wonder how their reaction would be….

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was a sunny day and the group was at the table eating breakfast.

Only one wasn't present…

"Where's Yin?" asked Cleo, looking around for him.

"Umm…have anyone seen him?" Sam asked the maids.

"Well I think he might still be in his room." said one of the maids.

"Maybe I should go up and….." Jake didn't finish his sentence because Yin came in.

"No need. I'm here." Yin said.

"Oh well where were you?" asked Jake.

"Getting ready." Was all Yins' reply as he sat down and eat a piece of toast.

The Sam noticed Yin wearing his usual outfit.

"Yin, why aren't you wearing you uniform?" Sam ask, surprise.

"I agree on coming here and going to school but I didn't agree on wearing the uniform." He growled.

"Alright." Sam sighed.

After a while, they were in the car. Tim drove them to school.

They were at the gate of the school. Yin got out followed by the rest. Yin as the student. Cleo, Sam, Jake, Sandra as Yin teachers. The others had to go and collect information about Mr. Boss.

"We will meet you guys here." Danny said.

"Alright then. Please be careful." Jake advised.

After they left, Yin gulped as he followed the gang to inside the school.

**Yin POV**

I felt cold sweat trickling down my chin. It wasn't the weather but about THEM.

"Are you alright, Yin?" Cleo asked.

"Yes. Just nervous." I said with a weak smile.

Suddenly we stopped, I heard several voices within. Most likely that they were waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Sam, Jake and Sandra were going to the office since it wasn't their period yet. Cleo was now my new teacher. I was glad that I had them around.

"I'll go in first, okay? Then when I call your name, you come in." Cleo said.

I nodded and waited. She went in and I heard silence. Then I heard Cleo introducing herself and saying that she would be their new teacher.

"But before we proceed, I want to introduce everyone a new student." As she says that, I held my breath.

"Yin Tyler. Please come in and introduce yourself to them."

* * *

SummerAngel92: I loved the suspense! Don't worry; the next one would be awesome! Pls R&R! 


	11. School Part 2

SummerAngel92: Yugi goes in. Gasps, drooling (His outfit), whispering and all those kind of things. Fighting too. Enjoy !

* * *

**Yugi POV**

As she finished, she look towards me. Gesture me to come in.

I couldn't.

I couldn't face them.

Cleo frowned at me when she noticed I wasn't going on.

"Yin, please don't be shy. None of this student is going to bite." She joked but she was serious.

I slowly took a deep breath and slowly walk in.

Walking in to my worst nightmare….

I heard several gasps and murmur. I didn't dare look at the class. Part of me was telling me to bolt but the other part told me to stay.

Cleo cleared her throat before addressing to the class with a sweet smile.

"Class, this is Yin Tyler. He is from America and is a _very_ sweet child…."

I twitched when she said 'Sweet Child'.

"Also, he is very friendly."

"No, I'm not." I retorted before glaring at everyone in the classroom. "If you believe what she said and tries anything stupid and annoys me, I won't hesitate to kill you…."I snarled causing everyone to look at me with wide eyes.

Cleo sweat dropped at my threat. "Don't be afraid class. He is just upset that's all."

I growled.

"Alright, we shall begin our lessons so Yin, please sit down." Cleo said while pointing at an empty sit near to the window.

I walked towards the empty seat and sat down without a word. I could feel my former classmate's eyes all staring at me.

Later Cleo started teaching….

* * *

Tick Tock Tick Tock….

The sound of the clock was so annoying but I can't shoot it despite I had my guns with me. Of course I hid them inside my trench coat.

I felt bored. The only sound was Cleo talking about history. I didn't pay much attention of the topic though. Suddenly a paper shaped ball landed on my table. I blink for a while before picking it up. I opened it, smooth the crumpled paper and read it.

'Yugi, Is that really you? What happened? Why did you run away? All of us were worried….'

I snorted. The writing was neat so I guessed it the note from Ryou. The bottom wrote 'Please write back.'

I didn't bother to write back. Just crumpled the paper and tossed it into the bin which was near the teacher's desk.

After a while, there was another paper ball but I caught it with my hand without looking back. Without hesitating, I tossed the paper out of the window. There was no point for me to read since it was probably the same question.

Then the bell ring, Cleo smiled at us. "Well that's for today. I hope everyone enjoy. Class dismissed." She looked at me. "Yin, I need to talk to you."

I got up and follow her out of the door. She was about to speak but I raised my right hand, signaling her to wait. "No, not here. Somewhere else…" I said.

She was about to protest but she saw I wasn't going to change my mind and nodded.

We walk in silent and after turning to a corridor. I stopped and so did she. I looked at her "Alright, what do you want to say?" I asked

"Still angry?" She inquired, softly

I sighed softly. "Not really. It just made me uncomfortable that all….."

"Don't worry. All of us will be your side at all times." She assured.

"I don't want to be a burden." That was the reason why Yami and the others didn't bother to help me when I was in trouble because I was a burden.

"You will never be a burden to us." She soothes.

I chuckled. "Cleo, you sound a lot like a mother…"

"Well then as a mother, I should make sure you are protected and safe." She smiled and then glances at her watch. "You're going to be late for science class."

"Who's teaching?" I asked.

"You'll see." She replied. She winked at me before walking off, leaving me confused.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A man with glasses, green eyes, shoulder length black hair and wearing a white coat.

"Class, my name is Sam Sander. I will be your new science teacher." Sam introduced. Before Sam continued, there was a knock and Yin or namely, Yugi walked in.

"Am I late?" He asked. "Not really. We were about to start anyway." Sam replied.

Yugi went towards his desk and sat down. "Now let us begin." Sam smiled.

The lesson was enjoyable. Yugi began acting like a normal student would do. Pay attention and stuff.

Yami looked at Yugi and saw how much he had grown. He looks a lot like Yami except his eyes and his attire.

'He looked so different. Has the three years completely changed him?' he thought, silently.

He glanced at Honda who was also looking at Yugi before looking at Yami.

"After school." He whispered.

Yami nodded and watches as Honda passed the message towards Joey, Ryou, Malik, Mai and Anzu.

Everyone paid attention towards what the teacher is teaching.

When the class ended, Yami and the gang went to the school gate to wait for Yugi.

"You think he will talk to us? He didn't reply back the note I sent him." Ryou said.

"Well if he doesn't, I'm gonna force him to talk!" growled Joey.

"Calm down, Joey. I'm sure he will." Anzu said.

"He'd better. I mean I still don't get why he ran away in the first place!" Honda said.

Before Yami could reply, he saw Yugi walking out of the school with…..the teachers tagging behind him?

"Why are the teachers following him?" asked Mai.

The rest shrugged but looked at Yugi.

**Yugi POV**

"How was it?" Sandra asked. She was teaching P.E while Jake was teaching math.

"Okay, I guess. Cleo and Sam lesson were fun." I replied with a shrug.

"Well I noticed that the boy who looks like you was looking at you." Sam commented.

"You mean, everyone was looking at Yin while he went in." Cleo said.

"Really?" Jake asked surprise.

"Yes." I replied but I stopped. I saw the gang standing near the entrance. 'Oh shit…'

"What's wrong?" Jake asked when I stopped walking.

"Them." I said while turning around to find another way out. Suddenly three burly men appeared in front of me with a smirk on their faces. I instantly recognize the biggest of the three.

It was Takagi. The bully who always beat me up three years ago.

"Well look what we have here. The pipsqueak is back." He grinned evilly.

I narrow my eyes. "Yeah, I'm back but that doesn't mean I let you kick my ass…" I snapped.

"Really….."He cracked his knuckles. "We'll see about that!" And punched me hard across the cheek causing me to fall but Jake caught me in time. "Hey! What are you doing?" Cleo demanded.

"Just exercising. Its fun beating up the worthless brat."

Jake was about to say but I interrupted him. "This is my fight. Time for a pay back." I growled and stood up.

"But-" Jake was again interrupted by me. "No, Jake. He wants to fight me not you. So don't worry. I can handle this."

"That's not what I'm worried of." He hissed. "I know you are carrying your weapon."

"So?" I frowned.

"Yin, Kane will kill you if you even try!" Sandra said, furiously.

"Alright! Alright…No guns. Just close combat." I said.

"No guns?" Jake said, making sure I keep my word.

"No guns." I said, firmly.

"Quit talking and show me what you got." Takagi growled. "Or you better get a doctor soon."

"Shut up. You're the one who is going to need one!" I snapped. Before he could reply, I lunge towards him and gave him an uppercut punch. He fell back but recover quickly and swipe a punch at me. I ducked and made a quick swipe at his legs. He toppled backward and fell. The other two saw this and ran towards me. The two were slow at attacking me. I high kick at one and the other a knee kick at a very UNFORTUNATE place.

Ouch! That is gonna hurt….

I heard the crowd awe at my fighting skills. I'm guessing the others were also doing the same.

"Yin!" Jake yelled. "Behind you!"

I spun around to only see Takagi who recovered had a knife at his hand!

He swipes the knife at my face. I barely managed to jump back. There was a stinging sensation at my left cheek and blood drip from the wound. I winced but didn't show it.

"Now you're finished!" He yelled and was about to stab me at the chest but I ducked and rolled forward. I pressed my palm on the ground and pushed up with my legs straight up. I hit directly under his chin and he dropped his knife. I used the opportunity to finish him. I did a spinning back kick and he fell heavily on his back.

I waited to see he will get up or not but he didn't.

"He's out cold. You won, Yin!" Sandra squealed.

"Thanks." I said. There was silence but it didn't last.

The crowd went wild!

They were all cheering…

"Wow, you're getting popular Yin." Jake said looking at the cheering crowd.

"I guess so." I muttered.

"That was awesome, Yin!" A voice yelled out.

We turned towards the voice and saw Danny waving towards us.

"Danny! Where are the others?" Jake asked while looking around for the rest of his crew.

"Back home." He said grimly.

"What happened?" I asked, sharply.

"I'll tell you on the way back. Come on." He said.

We followed him but I stopped at the gate. The gang was there. Their expression was obvious.

Startled and confused.

There was a silence when I stopped.

"Yugi…." Yami started but he stopped.

I didn't wait for him to finish his sentenced. I walked past him without a word. My head down and my bangs covering my face, preventing everyone to see my expression.

The gang was already inside. I went inside the car and Tim closed the door.

Tim drives us back home.

**Yami POV**

I couldn't believe it….

My hikari …

He didn't even say a word towards me…..

"Did you see the way he kicked Takagi ass?" shouted Joey in awe.

"He looks stronger and powerful." Ryou commented.

"It's amazing how much he had grown over these three years…"Mai said.

"He looks a lot like Yami." Malik pointed out.

"Are you alright, Yami?" Anzu asked, worriedly at my silence.

"Yes." I sighed for a moment. "I don't think I want to go to the arcade today so I'm going home."

"Alright." Anzu said.

I walk home and when I reached to the game shop. Sugoruku greeted him warmly. "Welcome back, Yami. How was school?"

"Fine." I replied.

"Anything interesting?" He chuckled as I went upstairs.

'Yeah, Yugi's back. He just kicked the biggest bully ass and didn't talk towards me.' I thought, sarcastically.

"No, grandpa. Nothing new." I lied.

I went towards my room which used to be Yugi's. I set my bag down on the table. I saw a picture on the table. It was a group photo including Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, Odion, Isis and everyone else.

The picture was taken a long time ago at the park near the lake. Or at least, IN the lake. I smiled at the memory.

**Flash Back**

"Okay everyone, smile!" said the photographer.

Kaiba scowled. "I don't smile."

"Lighten up, Kaiba. One smile won't kill you." Yami snorted.

"Shut up, Yami." Kaiba sneered.

"I don't see why we should do this." Bakura said, annoyed. "It's stupid."

"It's a group photo, Bakura. Everyone should do it." Ryou said.

"It's still stupid…." Bakura muttered darkly.

"Alright get ready! 1, 2 ….." but before the photographer could picture a perfect photo. Something funny happen…

A red ball appeared out from nowhere and hit Anzu on the forehead causing her to stumble back. Mai who was beside her tried catching her but fell along with her. Isis who was behind tried to catch her as well but fell back into the waist deep lake. The nearest thing she grabs befroe she fell was Shadi robe. Shadi yelped and was also dragged into the lake.

Marik saw this and laugh. Malik saw this and shove him into the water as well! Joey grinned at Seto who was frowning at the four in the water. Joey did what Malik did and shoved him into the water too. Seto spluttered out the water and glare at him. He got up and pushed Joey to Honda direction.

Honda was behind Ryou so when Joey hit him from behind. He was pushed forward and landed heavily on Ryou who was lying on the ground, unable to move due to Honda heavy weight.

"Get the hell off my hikari!" Bakura snarled and shoved off the body on top of Ryou.

Yugi who stood up front sweat dropped along with Yami who was blinking at the chaos in front of their eyes.

"3!" shouted the photographer and a blinding flash. When the picture was printed out, it was hilarious! Yugi didn't mind though.

"I'll always treasure this." Yugi said.

**End Flash Back**

"Yugi…." I said, softly. I put the frame on the table and went to bed. Tomorrow I will talk to Yugi no matter what.

* * *

SummerAngel92: All done! The next one is Yami will be talking to Yugi! What would he say? Will Yugi even talk to him? Coming up soon! Pls RR! 


	12. School Part 3

SummerAngel92: Not yet Mr. Boss! Now it's only about Yugi while he is staying in Domino city. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yugi POV**

We were riding in the car for a while in silence. I waited patiently for Danny to speak until I felt my patient wearing thin.

"Danny. What happened?" I asked, sharply.

Danny shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. (A/N: Oh yeah! Yugi is the new leader of Gold Team since he has a higher rank than the rest. Thanks to the pearl of course!)

"Err...I don't know how to explain this…." Danny said, sheepishly.

I sighed and shake my head. "Just say it."

"Alright…." He paused for a moment "Rick fell."

Everyone stared at him in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"Rick fell." Danny repeated firmly.

"Don't joke around, Danny. I'm serious. What. Happened?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm not kidding! Rick fell into some trap and broke his arm!"

"Trap?" Jake asked, startled.

"Yeah. We got an anonymous tip. Told us where we can find out about Mr. Boss plan…."

"I thought you don't take from anonymous tips…" Cleo pointed out.

"I know but then we decided to check it out anyways."

"Where?" Jake asked.

"An abandoned factory."

"Factory?" Sam asked.

"Yup! When we got there, we didn't found anything. So when we decided to leave. Rick fell into a hole."

"I wouldn't call that a 'trap'. The factory was probably falling apart anyways." I said.

"I know but when Rick fell into the hell. We found a several crates of weapon and explosives…" and slowly took out a photo. "Mr. Boss logo was on the crate." He said, grimly.

I took it and study the picture. A picture of a black snake with its jaw wide open. There was a black colored pearl in it. I handed the picture to Jake.

"There's no mistake that's Mr. Boss logo." He muttered dryly.

""Do you think they will know that you found them?" Sandra asked.

"Maybe." Danny shrugged.

While the rest were talking about the crates. I let my mind wonder elsewhere. For instance….The way I threaten the whole class, kicking Takagi ass practically in front of the whole school and giving the cold shoulder towards Yami and the rest.

Yami……

I began to wonder if Yami and Anzu has already become a couple during my absence. Damn that witch! Ugly, stupid -

"Bitch…" I growled.

Sandra who was beside me stared at me "Are you alright?"

I then realized I had said the last part aloud. "Yes."

"Then why the colorful language?" Cleo asked.

"You know why."

"So what happened? Something interesting must've happened, right?" Danny asked the crew.

"Yeah, interesting things…like kicking that guy's ass. Who was he anyway?" Jake wondered aloud.

"Takagi. He was the meanest bully around. He loved to use me as a punching bag." I answered.

"Well he won't be using anyone as a punching bag for a long while now." Cleo chuckled before stopping. "Say Yin, That boy, what was his name again, Yami was it? Why did he call you Yugi? Was that your former name?"

"Yeah but forget the past. All I want to do now is just go home." I said before yawning.

We reached home after a while. I wanted to visit Rick first but Danny stopped me.

"Not now. You're tired and Rick's asleep. It's best if you go to sleep since you have school. Tomorrow you can see him."

I was about to protest but yawn instead. Danny was right. I'm gonna end up dozing off in class if I slept late. I sleepily nodded.

"Sure."

I walked up the stairs and did a quick change. I lay down on my bed and snuggled into my pillow.

* * *

SummerAngel92: How was it? Sorry for not updating for so long. Home works are now increasing…Darn it. Anyways Pls R&R! 


	13. The Truth hurts

SummerAngel92: Hello everyone! I am sorry for not updating for some time now. Reasons are homework and no inspiration. Ryou will have the chance to talk to Yugi.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I growled in frustration. Cleo's homework has no ending! But at least it is not as bad as my paperwork back at the base…..

So here I am, Yin Tyler doing my remaining homework at the school library. I had to stay back because of Cleo, Sam, Jake and Sandra.

It was awfully quiet since they are only a few people around.

Sighing. I closed the book that I was reading not long ago. I wearily leaned on my arm.

There had no news of Mr. Boss after Danny and Rick had found the weapon crates. The crates were found by the police a few days later after we found them. According to the news, they were illegal weapons, probably smuggled.

I yawned and sleepily rubbed my eyes. I was very tired at the moment from doing my homework and worrying of Mr. Boss devious plan. I nearly fell asleep if it wasn't for a voice which woke me up.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" asked a voice.

The voice sounded familiar and whoever it was called me Yugi. I looked over my shoulder and was startle to find Ryou.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Ryou repeated and walk beside me.

Normally I wouldn't like if anyone goes near me especially the specific people I disliked most .I treated him coldly like the rest and mean too but he was still friendly and caring as usual. There was once when we were having P.E, I shoved him quite hard that he twisted his ankle. Sandra wasn't happy when I did that. In fact, she scolded me and forcing me to apologize to him. I didn't but instead …"Weakling. That shoved wasn't even that hard." I snapped causing him to look quite hurt.

"Why would you care?" I sneered. Ryou gave a small smile before replying.

"I care because you are my friend and my classmate."

I was quite taken back from the statement. After how I hurt him, he still considered me as…a friend?

"Well don't!" I snarled and got several shushed from some of the student who was studying near by. I just glared at them, nastily causing them to flinch.

Ryou went silent but said in a soft tone. "Why did you run away, Yugi?"

I was gathering my things when he asked the question. "First of all, my name is Yin not Yugi and secondly …" I paused to glare at him. "You know why."

"I rather hear it from you not a video." He replied and paused for a moment. "Yami misses you terribly."

I stopped but continued to gather my books. There were many of them and was quite heavy. "Like hell I care." I growled.

"Not only that, your grandfather has been grievous of your disappearance…" I paused to look at him in the eye. He wasn't lying I could tell. "He misses you, Yugi. All of us even for some of the people you never thought of."

It really struck me when I heard that. I thought they would have forgotten and had move on. "How is grandpa now?" I asked, quietly.

"He….is alright but….he has to go to the hospital quite often." Ryou replied sadly. "He has hardly eats or sleep for the past years. He kept on saying it was his fault that he had neglected you so much. The doctor had told us he must be properly taken care off or his condition would worsen. He seems better nowadays since Yami had taken good care of him but…..none of this would have happen if you had not run away."

I felt guilt and regret swept over me. I've never thought that I, running away would have cause so much pain to grandpa. Even though he had neglected me three years ago, he had raised me up since young and I was very grateful for that.

But most of all, I was very grateful towards Yami who had taken care of him all this years. I will never forgive myself and be plagued by dark nightmares. Nightmares of grandpa lying on the hospital bed dying.

I hung my head down in shame. Yami seems to be a better grandson than I did. I just ran away without caring of the consequences of my one and only family. I hated crying. Crying made me look weak but I couldn't prevent my tear to fall on the table.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked startled. I could easily guess that he didn't expect this kind of reactions. "Are you okay?"

I quickly wiped the tears which threaten to fall from my eyes. "I'm fine." I whispered. "Does he know I'm back?"

"No. Not yet. Yami didn't want to tell him. He rather wants you tell him." Ryou replied.

I didn't say anything but silently finished gathering my things. The others must be worried where I am now….

I was about leave when Ryou stopped.

"I happy to see you again, Yugi. I'm sure your grandfather will be happy to see you again."

"Thank you…"I whispered softly and left without a word.

As soon I was away from the library, I went to the restroom. I turned on the tap and splash my face with the cold water. I grip on the edge of the sink. I look myself at the mirror. It didn't reflect the fierce, cold person but someone who…had deeply regretted for its action.

I remembered while I was at the plane before I became into this, I had told myself that whatever happens to them is their problem, not mine. I never even want to care of what might happens but I do now.

It feels terrible.

I remained there fighting back my guilt and pain. After a while, I realized how late it was. I grab my things and went to the school gates where an anxious looking Sam was standing.

"Yin!" He gasped and ran towards me. "Are you alright? Where were you?"

An annoyed looking Sandra was beside me. "Sam's right. WHERE were you?" She growled. "You nearly gave Cleo a heart-attack!"

I look down sadly. "I'm very sorry. I just …got sidetracked." I whispered.

I saw Sam and Sandra surprise looking faces. Normally, I would had snapped at them and said it was my business or ignores them. I, apologizing, am quite rare among them.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked who appeared beside Sam.

I gave a small nod. I walk to the limo which was parked right outside the gates. The worried looking teammates behind me, I replied in a quiet voice.

"Let's go home."

* * *

SummerAngel92: Poor Yugi. He must be very sad….Cheer up! I promised the next chapter won't be so….angst. Pls Review! 


	14. Forget and Forgive

SummerAngel92: Hello Everyone! Now is the time for Yugi and Yami to talk to each other…..Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks passed by swiftly, after the brief encounter with Ryou Bakura. Yin was somewhat less cold and dark but that doesn't mean he had softened entirely. He just didn't become too friendly with them.

The members of the Gold Team were wondering what had happened to him since he was less uptight and less strict.

"What do you think happened?" asked Sam while looking at the quiet teen who was writing on his book.

"I'm not really sure either. I just heard that he met that white-haired boy, Ryou at the library. The librarian says that Yin looks very sad and guilty after he finished talking with him. He didn't hear much, something like 'He misses you' and 'Grandfather'. That was all he heard." Jake replied through the small intercom which was hidden perfectly on Sam's collar shirt.

"Do you think this is about his grandfather?" Jake asked when Sam did not reply.

"Maybe…." Sam replied, quietly when he notice Yin looking at Ryou with an unknown expression then later a look of gratitude at the Yami.

"I've got a feeling that Ryou had something had greatly upset the boy." Sam murmured. "Despite all the pain and sadness he had seen throughout his life as a spy, something must have triggered his pain."

There was a soft gasp from Jake. "Poor Yin, something must have happen to his grandfather then."

"Probably." Was all could Sam reply.

**Yugi POV**

I quietly write on my book as I felt Sam eyes on me. I could tell that he was worried about me. Not only him but the entire crew as well. They seem to notice my changes. I was still the same though but not entirely. I still felt terrible about the news of grandpa even though it was a long time ago.

I bit my bottom lips as I was nervous. I needed to know more what had happened so I've decided to write a note to certain person.

Yami.

I wanted to give him the letter since I needed to know how is grandpa and the only who knows is Yami himself. I could have easily spied on them on my own but I needed to hear it from Yami.

I needed to know it from him only.

I took a deep breath as I finished writing the letter. Now the only thing was that….should I write who written it to him?

But I decide to be honest to him and to myself. I sign my name neatly at the bottom.

Folding it neatly, I slipped it into my trench coat.

The school bell rang a while later, Sam dismissed the class and everyone gathered their books. I was the fastest since I didn't carried much. I was the first to leave the class. Sam raised his eyebrow at me when he saw I was in a hurry.

"See you in while. I need to do something first." I said, quickly and hurried to Yami's locker.

While I was there, it wasn't too crowded and the student was oblivious at my presence. I quickly took out the letter and slipped it into the locker. I sighed in relief whilst praying he would accept.

I turned around and met face to face with a teen with blonde hair and brown eyes.

Joey.

Joey looked confused and …angry?

"What da you think you're doing?" He growled.

I was about to growled back when I noticed how…. Messy he was. I cocked an eyebrow at him, not wanting to know what he has been doing.

"I asked again, what ya are doing with Yami's locker!" He growled again.

I snorted. "Nothing." I look at him in disgust. "I'm amaze that people could not hear strange noises around the school."

He looked angrier than I could imagine. "Well I didn't do any of those sorts!" He snapped. "The teachers asked me to fetch something!"

I rolled my eyes and replied. "Whatever. You are a dog after all."

Joey looked furious but I walked past him without a word.

**Normal POV**

As Yin was gone, Yami and the others were surprise to find Joey fuming.

"What's up, Joey?" Honda asked when he noticed the furious looking Joey.

"Th…that bastard!" Joey growled.

"Who?" Ryou asked, confused.

"Who else? Yugi!"

"What did he say?" Yami asked.

"Well he thinks that I was …well with Seto and ….never mind!" He snapped. "I saw him put something in ya locker, Yami."

"My locker?" Yami asked, startled.

"Yeah. A letter or something." Joey replied.

Yami opened his locker and sure enough a letter was there. He took it out whilst closing his locker.

"What do you think he wrote?" asked Mai.

"Open the letter, Yami." Anzu said.

Yami open it and read it. After reading, there was a confused look at his face but gladness.

"What is it, Yami? What did he write?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing. Just something." He replied with a small smile.

"Tell us." Mai urged.

Yami just chuckled. "Sorry. I can't. I have to go alone."

"Go? Go where?" Anzu asked, confused. "I though we were going to the movies tonight!"

Yami gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Anzu. This is more important. Let's reschedule it, alright?"

"But-" Anzu was cut off by Ryou.

"He wants to talk to you in private, I guessed?" Ryou said.

Yami nodded.

"Well I hope it works out." Mai replied with a smile as well.

"But why does he wants to talk to Yami alone? Why can't we follow?" Anzu frowned.

"Because Yugi wants to talk to him alone, Anzu. Probably something important." Honda commented.

"Hmph! That boy refused to talk to us, treated us coldly and now you're going to still talk to him?" Anzu said, annoyed.

"Anzu, Yami can go out with you any time but this is a chance Yami can't miss!" Ryou reasoned.

"I still don't think we should forgive that Yin. Don't you remember when he said he wanted revenge and made his grandfather ill?"

Yami and the rest were silent but interrupted by Yami's cold glare towards the girl.

"I don't care what you say, Anzu but Yugi is still my hikari no matter what…" he growled.

Anzu didn't reply back since Yami was angry for the way she had talk about Yugi.

The gang said their goodbyes and headed home. Yami went home quickly and was greeted by his grandfather.

"Hello Yami. Why are you such in a hurry?" He asked.

Yami smiled at him. "Hi grandpa. Nothing really, just anxious to meet a friend."

"Well who is he?" Sugoruku asked.

"Um…Yin Tyler" Yami replied, nervously.

"Oh, you mean the new boy in your class?"

"Err...yeah." Yami said.

"Alright but don't be long."

He went to his room and grabs something underneath his bed. It was a box. He blew the dust off and coughed. It has been a long while since he had opened it. He took the cover off and saw Yugi's deck card and his millennium puzzle.

Yami always wondered why the latter had never taken the puzzle and the card with him. They were Yugi's most prized possession.

He put them in the bag and went downstairs. He said goodbye to his grandfather and went to the place where he would meet his lighter half.

* * *

Yugi bit his bottom lip nervously. He was very nervous of his meeting with Yami. He doesn't know how long since he actually talk with the spirit of the puzzle.

He had managed to convince Sam and the others for not spying on him this time despite the protest form the others.

"I hope he comes…..I really want to talk to him." He murmured.

Yugi was sitting on a bench where it was near the lake. The sight of the lake was beautiful especially at night so it was also quiet.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice behind him.

Yugi turned around and saw none other than his darker counterpart, Yami.

"Hello hikari…." He said with a small smile.

Yugi smiled back and watches Yami sat beside him. He was carrying his bag and had placed it on his lap.

There was an awkward silence since both did not know what to say.

It was Yami who break the silent. "What did you wanted to talk about?"

**Yugi POV**

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Yami asked.

I looked at him as he asked me. I wanted to talk to him of many things and probably ….asked him to forgive me but I couldn't. I decided to ask him of grandpa instead.

"How's grandpa?" I asked.

"He's fine." Yami replied.

"Ryou…told me that…." I stopped because I couldn't find the right word but I did anyways. "That grandpa was very ill while I was…..away."

He looks at me sadly and nodded sadly. "Yes, he did. His heart couldn't take the grief of losing his only grandson. That's why he was admitted at the hospital."

"The hospital?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. The doctors said that if grandpa continues to be like this, he might….." he bit his lower lip. He didn't want to continue nor did I want him too.

"How did he recover?"

"I was at his side all the time telling him that you will come back one day and that….."

"That what?" I asked.

"That you will also forgive us for what we have done to you." Yami said finally.

I looked down at my hand. Forgiving them was really hard but asking them to forgive me was even harder. They were wrong to me but I was also wrong as well….

Which was right and which was wrong?

"Yami, I…..I forgive you what you've done to me." I whispered.

Yami smiled. "Thank you, aibou."

"If only if you forgive me as well." I finished.

"Forgive you? You did nothing wrong." Yami asked, confused.

"I did do wrong things. Like running away, causing grandpa to fall ill and wants revenge to."

Yami was silent for the moment. "I had forgiven you a long time ago. I was the one that made you ran away and cause you're pain."

"So I guess we both were wrong." I replied.

"I suppose so." He chuckled.

We didn't say anything more. I glanced at my watch and realized how late it was.

"Oh no…" I groaned.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"It's getting late and I promised Cleo I'll be back before 7. Now its already 7.20!"

"Cleo? As if in, Cleo Classic? Our history teacher?" Yami asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Wait a minute; you're living with our history teacher?"

"Well I'm not the only one."

"Who else?" Yami asked.

"Err. Well…" I didn't dare tell because if I did, our cover is blown! But then…

"I'm very sorry, Yami. I can't tell you." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because if you get involved…" I looked at him sadly. "You and those around you will get hurt."

Yami looked shocked. "Yugi, what do you mean? I don't understand."

"It's too complicated, Yami. I promise I'll tell you….when the time is right."

He looks at me before nodding. "Alright."

"Thank you." I said while getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yami."

"Wait a moment! I want to give you this…"He muttered while rummaging through his bag.

I watched as his pull out familiar looking cards and…

"My millennium puzzle!"

I took the puzzle and traced the eye. It been so long since I've had the millennium puzzle.

"You left it along with your deck. Why?"

"Because …It isn't mined anymore." I held out the millennium puzzle. "It's yours, Yami, along with the cards"

He shakes his head. "You're wrong, aibou. This may have been mine but it is now yours." He smiled as he handed me the cards. "Along with the deck cards too."

I bit my bottom lip and smiled at him with gladness. "Thank you. I'll treasure it."

I wore the millennium puzzle around my neck and placed the card in my trench coat.

"Goodbye Yami. See you at school."

I walk away but look behind me and saw Yami going home too.

"Someday Yami….I'll be going home too." I whispered.

* * *

SummerAngel92: Yay! Yugi and Yami are friends now but the future chapters they will end up more than just typical normal friends… (Grins). Anzu-bashing at next chapter! Pls R&R! 


End file.
